Kiss and Control
by Orionshadow
Summary: Anniversaries and memories cause the unfortunate encounter. Byakuya Kuchiki cannot forget his wife. Rangiku Matsumoto reflects sadly on her mistaken love. An accidental kiss may be forgiven, but can it be forgotten?
1. Accidental Kiss

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine. Payment is not received for this work. _

_Note: This is set in another AU to Different Circumstances, For The Love of a Friend, etc. It is a birthday present for Kashima. Happy Birthday! I hope you like it and the chapters to follow._

**Accidental Kiss**

While he knew that his family only wished to help, he was beyond their help. Their care and concern suffocated him. Love was not everything and he'd had enough of it. The only woman whom he could love was dead and no matter how many women were presented to him as suitable matches, they lacked something. Each of them was beautiful with sweet voices and delicate skin. Watching them walk reminded him of the reeds waving gracefully in the breeze. Many could sing or play an instrument. Some were versed in writing poetry. Not one of them was an unsuitable match for the head of the Kuchiki clan. There could be no doubt that they were trained in duty and honour and would probably be good mothers and sensible wives devoting their time to arranging flowers and not searching fruitlessly for an abandoned sister.

Talented, beautiful and gentle. All the possible choices presented to him had each of those qualities but on meeting them he noticed they did not rouse the spark of instant devotion that he'd felt when he'd first encountered Hisana. Marriage to any of them would be an act of duty and considering how strictly he stuck to duty during his daily life, he wanted some measure of freedom in his private time. He agreed to permit the continuing introductions, but paid as little attention as was polite to the candidates. He could not imagine living in the same house with any of the women, nor did he wish to do so.

One night, after yet another fruitless miai and feeling confined by the extensive grounds of his home, he decided to seek alternate scenery. The potential wife to whom he'd been introduced had barely looked at him, modestly averting her eyes from his face as her mother rattled on at length about her daughter's accomplishments. She could sing, play chess , arrange flowers, write poetry in beautiful calligraphy, had mastered the strictures of the tea ceremony and so forth. She was a perfectly worthy female, but he wanted a woman to look at him fearlessly as Hisana had. Politely, he spent the required time, but left as soon as was possible.

Rain had been threatening to fall all day and instead of viewing the moon reflected in his private lake, he desired to watch the shimmering appearance of the lunar object in the flowing turbulence of a river during a rainstorm. The sound of the running water would make him think of something other than his grief for Hisana and his concerns for his sister, Rukia. Since she had returned from the human world and been rescued from execution, their relationship had changed. The substitute Shinigami's words had struck home and he found he was beginning to care for her, wishing to protect her and make her life more pleasant. Trying to maintain his strict control over his emotions was well ingrained into his normal practice, but the action of learning to love again, even the love for a sister, made him once more realise that love, while rewarding, could also lead to expectations. His upbringing and constant observation warred with his new emotional ties and he needed to remove himself from the place where both problems seemed to be centred.

While Rukia continued to be headstrong, she had mellowed. Often she would advise him how to approach his problematic lieutenant, and while he valued her suggestions, he resented the solutions were not his own. Most of them had worked and he needed to keep in mind that she knew the man well. All the same, it seemed akin to manipulating the man and while he appreciated the subtleties, it took up more time than directly giving orders and expecting them to be followed without question.

Leaving his estate he walked, without haste, toward the river. As it was night time the place should be deserted and he would be free of the unseen presence of his servitors and their observation of his actions.

Arriving at his destination, he stood for several moments, enjoying the silence that was only broken by the sound of the water tumbling over the rocks on the way to it's destination. The moon's reflection wavered in the moving water and he was reminded of a haiku that Hisana had written for him in the early days of their courtship.

A small sigh escaped his lips. Wherever he went, whatever he did, his thoughts inevitably returned to her.

He was startled to hear an answering sigh and turning he saw hidden in the shade of a tree, a female figure, apparently sleeping. Lying on one side, her face was hidden by the shadow of the tree. It seemed unusual for anyone to sleep under a tree and he moved a little closer to see if the woman was in need of assistance.

As he approached he began to recognise the person resting there. Here was the woman who was the antithesis of his Hisana. Where Hisana had been short, this woman was tall. Hisana had been quiet and polite. This woman was brash, could be rude and was in regular trouble with her captain. Sometimes he wondered why the man put up with her. Renji Abarai was barely adequate as a lieutenant, but this woman was lazy, neglected her paperwork, didn't respect authority, hung around with men, drank far too much sake and seemed obsessed with fripperies. Rangiku Matsumoto had little decorum. Hisana had been small and delicately formed while this woman was over endowed. Her long hair was a constant irritation as she refused to confine her tresses in any manner, preferring to leave them to fall down her back. If she had permitted the hair to at least partially cover her cleavage he would not have regarded it with such disfavour.

She was sexually appealing. That was evident from his own controlled reaction. The many comments he'd heard in passing from the male Shinigami made it evident that many of them had noticed her attraction, but many bemoaned the fact that she turned down any offers. She had her circle of male friends with whom she passed the time and seemed unwilling or reluctant to increase the number.

Whether or not she was profligate with her favours interested him not at all. It didn't spark even the slightest curiosity. The woman was simply a lieutenant who was undisciplined and immodest. The question that now entered his mind was one of why she was there. He knew she enjoyed drinking, but moving closer he could not detect any scent of alcohol nor see any containers that might hold intoxicants. What reason she might have for sleeping under the tree he couldn't guess. The weather was warm, but not hot and the impending rain affirmed it was a bad decision. It was typical of what he knew of this woman. She would act without logically considering what might eventuate. He always planned his moves, except when he met Hisana.

Even as he thought this, his eyes remained on her, enjoying the sight of a woman abandoned to sleep, unaware of his presence. It had been many years since he had watched a woman who was not related to him slumber. He'd almost forgotten how loose their bodies became and the movements flowed smoothly as they turned or stretched while sleeping.

"Gin," the woman breathed and a look of longing briefly touched her face before she sighed deeply once more.

Was she dreaming of Ichimaru? Not that he cared, but after the obvious rift between the two, followed by the desertion of the traitors, it would have been apparent that there was little chance of reconciliation or romance. Why had she not taken the sensible decision and driven all thoughts of the man from her life.

Catching himself in that thought he recognised that he was in the same position. Hisana died many years previously and he continued to hold her memory dear. Instead of forgetting her, or allowing her memory to fade while he continued with the duties of his life, he clung to the past. If he didn't Hisana would be dead in his heart. That level of grief would force him into obvious mourning and would attract notice. Then he would need to face the comforters and unwanted sympathy; the invasive questions of people who were more curious than concerned, but hid their motives behind hushed voices and carefully chosen words. At the time of her death he had forced his face to remain impassive and projected an air of detachment and had thus escaped the worst of the attentions. Nothing would restore his wife to him.

Firmly he denied that thought. His wife had died, tragically young. Mourning was only natural, in fact expected. Time was immaterial, even if it had been over 40 years.

That realisation was the worst of all. He had lived without Hisana for 40 years, lonely and withdrawn while sheltering behind the facade of control. In spite of all his justification of why he was uninterested in remarrying the truth could no longer be hidden. Fear was the motivation. Having loved so deeply he was now afraid to open his heart to another and experience again the same sense of loss and disassociation.

The woman turned from her side onto her back. The moon shone through the branches of the tree, catching the gleaming gold of her hair and shadowing her cleavage by the filtering leaves of the tree. Instead of his gaze being drawn to her breasts as it inevitably was, he looked at her face and studied it carefully. With her eyes shut, the coquettish look was removed from her face. Her forehead was smoothed and her lips slightly parted.

She was pretty. Yes Lieutenant Matsumoto was undeniably attractive. Her hair was disarranged, but he found he liked the disorder as it softened her face, making her chin appear rounder, her mouth softer and her features were framed by the golden glow. Like this she exercised a definite appeal and while he knew he was very capable of refusing to act on any sudden impulse, he had a moment where he yearned to forget the years of discipline and training.

"I should return home," he thought. "If she wakes and finds me here she may make a dangerous assumption."

Acting quickly on the thought he prepared to return home. A large drop of water fell on his cheek. The tree would provide little protection from the storm and while it was not his responsibility, the woman might catch a cold if left exposed to the elements. If she were sick, the 10th Division Captain would become even more isolated for the duration and while he could never admit it, he felt some slight compassion for the young man's plight. The woman seemed to be the only person who could actually make him smile, even while causing him more problems than she was worth.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto. It is beginning to rain. Rouse yourself," he moderated his voice not to be too loud. While waking Abarai and witnessing his shock might provide moments of amusement, it was uncertain how the woman would react.

She stirred slightly, but hardly flinched at the sound of his voice. Frowning, he called her name again, but seemed to be ignored once more. Deciding that he did not wish to raise his voice, he almost left her to her deserved drenching, but remembered how Hisana had once wondered if her disease had been caused by sleeping during a rainstorm and wandering through the hostile streets trying to find a way of becoming warm and dry. The woman who lay here was not fragile, but did he wish to witness another death which might be easily prevented.

"I'll touch her shoulder and waken her that way. It is indecorous for me to touch a woman to whom I am not related, but how else can I rouse her?"

Immediately his mind summoned up a number of alternative methods of awakening the woman, some definitely out of keeping with the acceptable behaviour of the head of the Kuchiki clan. Kicking her foot might scare her and cause her to immediately act in self defence. Calling out louder might not work as the sound of the river and rain were becoming increasingly more noisy.

As he stood next to the woman he looked down at her face, and saw she was not a peace. Her face appeared to reflect unpleasant thoughts and he wondered what dreams tormented her sleep. If he woke her now, she would be free of that dream, even if reality was harsher than the events that her subconscious presented to her.

He reached out a hand toward her shoulder and hesitated. Carefully he surveyed the surrounding area to make certain that no one observed his action. Satisfied of their isolation, he reached down and gently touched her shoulder. What happened next was unwanted and unexpected.

The woman, whether awake of asleep, he was unsure, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his mouth down to hers. "Gin," she murmured. "You came back to me." Then her mouth met his and she kissed him. Trying to draw back made her pull him closer and he found his hands were now on her arms, trying to break her grip. In deference to his greater strength he tried to be gentle, but found it was necessary to exert more and more strength while her tongue lapped at his lips, trying to break through the instinctive compression of his mouth.

His rigid control was helping him ignore the sweet pressure of her mouth on his, the delicate warmth of her flesh against his neck. But then the way her arms held him changed, became more coaxing, less insistent, and while he knew that the affection expressed by her embrace was not directed at him, it unbalanced him. For a second his lips parted and her tongue swept gently into his mouth and without meaning to he shut his eyes and ceased trying to set himself free.

"I should stop this now," h e thought as his arms encircled her. "This is without honour," was his next thought as he returned the kiss. Each moment that passed both increased and ruined his resolve. Hardly believing he was capable of doing so, he gently released the arms from around his neck and reluctantly removed his mouth.

"Gin. Wh...." The woman's eyes opened slowly and he saw the recognition, confusion, sadness and embarrassment trace across her face. Her hand touched her mouth and then she turned away and got to her feet, apparently mustering as much dignity as possible while increasing the distance between them.

"I apologise Captain Kuchiki. I mistook your identity," she stammered trying to avoid looking at him directly. He could see her swallow hard before she spoke. "There is no real excuse."

Now he was faced with the difficulty of delivering a reply. An apology was not warranted, as he had not initiated the kiss, but with a small taste of guilt he knew he chose not to end it sooner. The woman would not know that. Deciding to diffuse the situation the decision of how to reply was easy. "Mistakes happen and this time I will overlook it, if you agree to never mention this to anyone."

The woman gave him a quick look and then seemed lost in thought. "It didn't happen?"

The statement was offered as a possible solution and he was pleased with the suggestion. Neither of them had anything to gain from the situation, only much to lose. Mindful now of why he'd attempted to wake her, he said, "It might be wise if you returned to your quarters before the rain becomes torrential."

She lowered her eyes and for a moment he admired the dark of her lashes against the cream of her cheek and then was drawn to listen to her words. "Thank you for your consideration, Captain Kuchiki."

With more decorum than he expected Lieutenant Matsumoto bowed and then swiftly left, moving in the direction of 10th Division.

The incident was over. Returning to his estate he mused about marriage. It was possible that he had lived alone too long and a wife might provide companionship. The lush feeling of the woman's lips lingered on his own, reminding him of the charm that flavoured a kiss shared with the object of one's love.

It would be wise if he kept as far from 10th Division as possible.

* * *

Entering her quarters, Ran closed the door and made certain it was secure. Then her legs gave way and she sat suddenly on the floor.

Tonight had been a disaster and she was still trying to work out the magnitude of it. The calendar date had unsettled her and made her feel foreboding all day. Even after all this time she should not allow the anniversary of the day of meeting Gin to affect her to this extent. While still young they had often sat near the river, under the tree, idly discussing their ambitions and shared plans. Out of sentiment she had visited the place after her days duties were complete. Away from the avid eyes of others, she had permitted the tears which had been building within her for the past week, to flow.

Any shared plans they had would never happen. Not now.

In many ways it was a relief when Gin had turned traitor and left. She no longer had to see him and have a constant reminder of a friendship that had defined her life and shaped her into the woman she now was. On occasions she wondered if he deliberately set up their regular encounters to remind her that he no longer had any need for her or her friendship. Just as deliberately she continued to call him Gin and stubbornly refused to address him as Captain Ichimaru to make clear her position. Unlike Momo, it was not forgetfulness that led her to continually make the mistake. Instead it was her deliberate choice.

Pride made him insist on his correct title and she had experienced enough of his pride and arrogant expectations to put into action the idea that as there was no longer anything more that he could take from her; she took from him. It might be considered malicious by any observer, but only the two of them knew the underlying rancour had firm basis.

The mixture of love and loathing Gin roused in her had at one time confused her and made her question her sanity. Now the rough grit of the conflict lay just under her consciousness and coloured her life. Once it had sickened her and she had sought to free herself of the shackles placed upon her life, but none of the suggested remedies had worked.

The smiling face was presented to her frequently during her daily life and only his desertion had brought her a measure of peace. Today the love had far outweighed the darker emotion and led to the bitter tears under the tree. Exhausted by the outpouring emotion she had lain down, staring at the sky and stars through the patterning provided by the branches. Her reddened eyes had drifted shut and she was once again young and in love. Gin was there, talking and laughing with her as they ate and drank during an impromptu picnic. He had been gone for some time and was refusing to tell her where he had been. Her inability to gain any information from him summoned the usual mixture of irritation and despair.

He must have noticed and employed a distraction. "An apple for you," Gin had said and laughed as he tossed her the fruit.

The memory made her smile and he had leant forward, a teasing distance between them. "The apple is never free. You know that, Ran. And you know how to pay."

Her despair forgotten she smiled. "Gin, " she breathed and then placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Strangely he hadn't seemed to welcome her kiss. He had tried to pull her arms away and then, for some reason he had stopped trying to break free and kissed her in return.

The problem was, it hadn't been Gin, or just a dream. She'd kissed the Captain of 6th Division. She'd kissed the noble Byakuya Kuchiki, a man who to all appearances despised physical contact and disdained interaction with people he did not deem suitable. It was more than probable he despised her before she'd kissed him.

While she had suggested that they forget it, as it was the only solution she saw as viable, it was possibly a vain hope. She remembered his kiss. His lips were different to Gin's and his touch hadn't scared her.

Sitting on the floor she tried to plan. There was little need for her to see the Captain for some time. If she kept to her duties and followed the orders of her Captain she probably would not need to leave 10th Division unless there was another of the interminable Captain's meetings, but if they arrived early she could hide in the room with the other lieutenants.

The plan had merits but would mean that she would have to desert her drinking companions for a time. Maybe the early, sober nights, while boring, would do her good. She might recover that easy dreamless sleep she'd experienced when she was younger and had fewer concerns to think about. Youth was a time when untroubled sleep was more frequent, but with the passage of time and the total of her experiences weighted heavily on her heart, the sake helped drift into the sleep she craved. If she meditated and cleared her mind, she could normally find sleep, but it took time and concentration.

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and pursed her lips. That simple, automatic reaction made her remember the sensation of kissing Captain Kuchiki and her hand went to her lips and unexpectedly, she yawned. The sleep under the tree clung to her and she should seek her bed. The kiss had happened, but it was in the past and would not be repeated. The Captain would never admit that he had kissed her, and she wished to forget. She did not wish to enter into a relationship with a man who held himself aloof from all around him. If she ever decided to form an attachment with another man he would have to openly care about her; not play torturous games of control while firmly gripping all the power of the relationship.

Getting to her feet she went to bed, resolutely putting any thought of Gin or Captain Kuchiki from her mind. Men only brought trouble for the fleeting pleasure they might provide. They wanted to possess and own while not wishing to give up any of the freedoms they enjoyed. Those few moments when she knew Gin genuinely cared about her were few and too often she was forced to question if the words or gestures were genuine.

"I'm thinking of that man, again," she said angrily. "Why can't I forget? It's over and he's never coming back."

As she prepared for bed she stared at the wall, trying to think of anything but her erstwhile love and the events of the night. Instead she wondered what mood her Captain would be in the following morning. The choices were many. From past interactions she knew he might be annoyed, irritated, cool, detached or melancholic. It would be her responsibility to try to lighten his mood once more.

Closing her eyes she pushed all thoughts from her mind. She was a lieutenant and could direct her thoughts and reactions. She had made a simple, unconscious mistake and it was over.

Turning on her side, she smoothed her face against the cloth under her and continually cleared her mind of words and images until she the sleep she sought finally came.

The following day drifted through the normal routine of work and her attempts at teasing her captain and the brief flashes of memory that she resolutely pushed away fearing that they would encourage emotional turmoil. Nothing would happen. The day would pass like any other with Toshiro exhibiting his usual flashes of impatience and then she would eat a solitary meal and either read, or go to bed early. Instead of her usual deception that she eagerly looked forward to each new day and the fun she might glean from new experiences, her future began to look rather drab. It was a relief to no longer be tormented by the idea of encountering Gin, but at least the dread and fear were tangible feelings. What sane person would miss negative emotions?

Only Rangiku Matsumoto, because they were the only emotions she'd experienced fully for too long, aside from the outpouring of rejected love and grief she had permitted to affect her the previous day. The relief had faded too soon and she was left with a bleak outlook and an empty hole where her heart had once rested.

"Matsumoto, please complete this filing. It's been remarkable that you have managed to pay attention to your work today," Toshiro's voice broke through her thoughts and she immediately turned to him, forcing her mouth to turn upward.

What answer would satisfy him? "You have told me I should take my duties more seriously, so as a good lieutenant should, I am obeying your instructions." Would he believe her?

As she expected, a raised eyebrow indicated that he might have some doubt regarding her explanation. "Why now?"

Biting her lip she tried to create a plausible explanation, swiftly. If she delayed too long he would guess it was not the truth. Placing a hand on his shoulder, very aware that he might flinch at the contact, she said sincerely, "We are under threat and the time for fooling around is over."

She had judged correctly. Toshiro shrugged off her hand and said gruffly, "Good. Now finish your work and you can return to your quarters."

"Thank you Toshiro, I mean Captain Hitsugaya," she said meekly.

The stern, searching look he gave her alerted her that the last might have been an error. "Are you sure you're feeling well? You're not getting ill, are you?"

Stifling the sigh that rose from her throat she simply shook her head.

His expression indicated that he was unconvinced by her explanation and before he could question her further, she quickly devised a believable lie. "Would it be possible to have a week's leave?"

On hearing the question, Toshiro's face cleared. Then he shook his head, reluctantly. "That explains it, but no leave. Preparing for the Winter War takes precedence over everything."

Instead of the expected rush of relief that she had managed to deflect his attention from the real matter, she felt nothing. No sense of triumph or achievement, only a touch of sadness that she had lied to her Captain.

"We'll all have a holiday, when this is over, " was his assurance, but he spoilt it by adding, "if we survive."

She tried to laugh carelessly, but it sounded forced. "I'll hold you to that."

Her work completed she bid her Captain a good night and left, walking directly to her quarters, not permitting her steps to lead her either to the river or anywhere else. She would collect her toiletries and then go for a long soak in hot springs. Fortunately they were segregated and she would not encounter any male friends or acquaintances. Today, Toshiro was the only male with whom she could tolerate interaction as he would never initiate any form of physical contact.

Bag in hand, she moved swiftly in the direction of the springs. A soak in hot mineral water might clear her mind, or fog it sufficiently so she could sleep.

Turning the corner she stopped short, nearly turning and running. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was walking in her direction, alone and with his usual air of determination. It was too late to run, he had seen her. Swallowing hard, she forced her face to assume a non-committal expression and nodded to him, her neck stiff.

He nodded in return and walked past. Breathing a sigh of relief at his lack of reaction she walked on to the springs, vowing that she would forget the trivial incident. The kiss hadn't happened.

* * *

Byakuya had spent his day fulfilling his duties. The regrettable incident of the previous night was firmly excluded from his consciousness. As he instructed his subordinates in their duties and offered constructive criticism and direction he did not let his thoughts wander, but kept them firmly on the business at hand. HIs past experience in handling grief and anger bolstered his adherence to his duty.

When he finally sat at his desk to rest, a cup of tea steaming near his hand, a brief image of a pair of large wondering eyes staring into his own passed through his mind. At first he tried to pretend they were Hisana's eyes, except they were the wrong colour. Abruptly he rose and knocked against the table which in turn caused the cup of tea to spill.

Aghast he looked at the tea cascading over the table. It had been cleared of papers, but he feared that the surface of the family antique would be ruined. There was no cloth in sight that he could use to mop up the mess, except the clothes he was wearing. Not permitting the sigh that rose within him to be voiced, he quickly obtained some waste material and used it to clean up the spilt tea. Summoning a servant he instructed them to make repairs to the table, and in the interim to replace it with something worthy of his rank.

It was unlike him to be clumsy. He could not recall the last time he had accidentally damaged anyone or anything. It was his responsibility to carefully plan his moves and show the composure that was required of the Head of the Kuchiki clan. His sleep had been disturbed and it was possibly a contributing cause to the momentary lapse.

Leaving the office he noted that the sun was well on its path toward the horizon. There would be no questions asked if he returned home and sought solitude.

The servants knew not to interrupt him when he decided that he preferred privacy as it was stated very clearly to any potential employee. Those who failed to listen to the instructions were given their wages for the next month and politely told that their services were no longer required. If any questions were asked, polite, non-committal replies were provided, but people rarely enquired. While most people seeking employment with the Kuchiki clan did so because the wages were good and the conditions fair, many did not relish the strict code of conduct they needed to follow.

Feeling assured that he would be able to spend time following his interests he returned home. Once there the need to clean himself grew and he requested that a bath be prepared.

"Wouldn't you prefer to use the hot springs today, Master," one of his longest serving retainers asked.

Byakuya looked at him and noted that the man did not seem to be able to look at him. "What is the problems with the bath?" he asked. It was obvious that the man was avoiding explaining the situation.

"Lady Rukia, well Lady Rukia..... Lady Rukia is there and gave orders not to be disturbed."

This news made Byakuya frown. His sister did not normally take long baths or commandeer the bath when others might require it. "What of the other baths?" He knew there were others, but he preferred the main one.

The man seemed even more nervous as he looked around as if seeking an explanation. "None of them are worthy of you, my lord," was the eventual reply.

Weary of the conversation, Byakuya said quietly, but with great force, "I require a full explanation tomorrow. For now I will visit the hot springs, but on my return there will be no equivocation."

The man bowed deeply and scuttled away as Byakuya informed his personal servant of his plan. The man assured him that the necessary items would be conveyed to the springs and he only needed to walk there.

Immersion in the hot springs in the company of others was not as pleasant, but the hot water relaxed his muscles and as he changed pools he occasionally graced those present with small talk. A few words, and he would close his eyes, hoping the signal was clear. As time passed the springs became busier and it seemed logical that he should depart.

As he left and began to walk home, a woman appeared from around the corner. He heard her gasp which drew his attention and he glanced at her. Dumbfounded, he saw it was the woman from the previous night, the one he had inadvertently kissed. Quickly she arranged her features to show no emotion, but he could not mistake the fear he had seen in her expression. She nodded stiffly, he nodded in return and walked past as speedily as was possible without running.

Nearly all day he had managed to push her memory from his mind. It had been too late when he arrived home to discuss a potential marriage with any of his family members and this morning he had felt a strange reluctance to do so. He's knelt, staring at Hisana's picture, the belief that no woman could ever replace her growing stronger within him with each fragment of time. Each fleeting recollection of a warm pair of lips pressing against his was immediately pushed out of his consciousness.

However, seeing the woman brought everything back. The way her body had felt for the space that he'd held her, the slight roughness of her teeth against his tongue. The stirring of desire that he had resolutely ignored. Each of those dangerous memories once more rose to the surface of his mind as he walked home. Any relaxation he'd felt as a result of the bath, vanished. Disconcerted by his unpredictable emotions, he directed his steps toward his training area. For hours he practised, going through each range of exercises he could remember. Once more mastering the patterns and then sparring with an imaginary opponent. His muscles screamed against the prolonged motions as perspiration ran down his body.

Finally exhausted he once more called for a bath to be prepared and this time received no opposition. Allowing his aching limbs to relax within the warm water, he rested his head and stared at the ceiling. His eyelids fluttered and forced him to acknowledge that he was nearly sleeping.

"I will avoid any contact with that woman for the rest of the week," was his resolve. "Or even the next month."

* * *

Days passed. She was thankful that after that incident near the hot springs, she had not encountered Captain Kuchiki again. She was still returning directly to her quarters after work, attending the bath house, but keeping as close to the headquarters of 10th Division and her home as much as possible.

While it removed that problem, there were the other issues which arose as a result. She was lonely and often bored. Missing the comradeship and fun that she shared with her friends made her act in a more exuberant manner with her Captain. He was not responding well. While she undertook each task requested he seemed to shy away when she came close. It wasn't fair. She hadn't hugged him too much. Maybe once or twice. It wasn't a big deal. If he didn't try to struggle, she would probably not hug him so often.

In her heart, she knew she hugged him so often because he resisted but underneath, responded. He needed the reassurance as much as she did, but had to pretend the physical contact was unwanted and intrusive. Fear of harming others due to the cold nature of his power had distanced him from too many people and it appeared that the fear remained.

"Toshiro, I mean, Captain," she began but her question was never asked. The interruption was in the form of a summons to a Captain's meeting.

As soon as she realised what was occurring, she tried to excuse herself from attending.

"If I have to suffer through listening old men discuss irrelevant problems, you can endure talking to the lieutenants," Toshiro told her his arms folded. "I've told you before. It's no excuse unless it excuses both of us."

The reminder almost made her pout. Instead of doing so she shrugged slightly and frowned. When Toshiro had invented that rule it had seemed fair, except when he decided to use it. "Will you make sure you leave the meeting immediately?" The words were spoken before common sense prevailed.

"Matsumoto, do I need to remind you that I am the Captain and provide the instructions?" His firm voice was proof that he was displeased with her. "We will leave now. Captain Yamamoto despises tardiness."

There were no further protests that would be acknowledged. On occasions, nearly all the time, Captain Hitsugaya would not be persuaded against his decision. This was one of them. Taking a deep breath she nodded and then exhaled slowly. Trying to consider the matter in a positive light, there were many possibilities. Captain Kuchiki would summon Renji, rather than arrive at the lieutenant's room. Toshiro would leave the meeting as soon as possible and release her from the possibility of seeing the Captain, if he acted in accordance with his normal behaviour. Even if she were immersed in conversation with Hisagi or Kira, she might notice if Captain Kuchiki came to the door searching for Renji. Perhaps if she positioned herself as far away and out of direct line of sight of the door, neither of them would notice the other.

As they walked she ran through dozens of scenarios. She didn't want to see him. It had only been a kiss. Only a kiss, nothing important. People kissed each other all the time and it meant little. Friends kissed. Acquaintances kissed. The brief touch of lip against lip was a way of spreading disease, not a gesture of genuine affection, at least not in this case. Accidental kisses were accidents. Nothing more and certainly a great deal less.

Except Captain Kuchiki was not the sort of man who kissed people freely. From what she had observed or heard, he avoided physical contact as much as possible. Possibly noble upbringing discouraged touching or the man had a germ phobia. The other likelihood was he was inhibited or was actively repressing his emotions. The odds were that the latter was the most probable.

There were rumours about his marriage, but for once she had not been interested in listening to the gossip. Previously her interest in Captain Kuchiki had been absent, but circumstances were forcing her to change her mind.

Mentally she administered a hard slap. Nothing had changed. Accidents didn't cause change, at least not an accident like this one. They had agreed to forget it ever happened.

Why couldn't she forget? It was obvious from when they met that the Captain seemed unaffected. For all she knew he had forgotten or was so disgusted by the incident that he would never acknowledge that it had occurred.

Safe in the room she went to the left corner on the same side as the door and stood there. At first she considered facing the wall, but realised it would look strange. Standing, facing the corner might seem she was being punished like a child for a misdeed and would cause awkward questions. Instead she leant her head and back against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, Ran. What's up? You haven't come to see us," Hisagi was standing in front of her.

Thinking quickly she smiled and replied, "My Captain has kept me busy and I began to look tired. A girl has to take care of her appearance. "

"We miss you. "

The way the words were uttered showed that Hisagi genuinely meant them. The temptation to agree to meet with her friends was great, but not yet.

"Next week, maybe," she countered, not wishing to commit herself.

"You missed something. It would have made you laugh," Hisagi said and began to describe a set of events that made her smile and eventually smile with genuine amusement.

Renji came up behind Hisagi and leant on his shoulder. "What lies are you spreading?"

"They're all about you," Ran told him. None of the stories had been about him, but why not make him worry?

Renji looked aghast and quickly tried to hide it. "There can't be any stories about me because I haven't done anything."

Ran noticed the slight air of nervousness about the lieutenant of 6th Division and wondered what was bothering him. He was glancing around the room, careful not to permit his eyes to linger too long on anyone person which gave her a hint.

"Tell us about your new love. Have you finally given up on Rukia?" She tried to infuse her voice with a teasing quality but it came out flat and nearly accusatory as she recalled who she was speaking with. She didn't want to talk with or be near Renji when his Captain came. The thought made her throat become tight which impeded the teasing tone.

A dark red flush slowly spread over Renji's face and it appeared her words had struck home. His gaze wavered, descended to her chest and then suddenly he looked at the floor. If anything his face grew even more flushed and he partially turned away.

"I have to talk to Kira," Renji said hastily and walked over to the man.

The sudden change in Hisagi's stance drew her attention and as saw as she looked at him that he seemed disturbed and was staring at her with his mouth slightly open. "Ran. Why did you say that?"

The sudden silence around them indicated that she had said something wrong, but she couldn't think what it might be. It would be a relief to them all if Renji could start thinking about women other than Rukia. It wasn't anything he said, or anything he didn't say. If anything it was that look he had in his eyes whenever Rukia's name was mentioned. This time it had been absent.

Hisagi bent and whispered in Ran's ear. "I thought you knew. You were in the human world with Renji."

Ran wrinkled her forehead. What was Hisagi talking about? The human world had been fun. She'd done lots of shopping, ignored her captain and skimped on her training. That had been a pleasant interlude before she had entered this period of working in a dedicated manner. Nostalgically she remembered sharing food with Orihime and eating ice cream. It seemed so long ago.

Renji had stayed with the depraved shopkeeper while Rukia once more lived in Ichigo's house. She hadn't noticed much. Let other people take care of their problems while she enjoyed the unexpected holiday.

"Yes. I was," she agreed wondering what disclosure he was going to make.

"He met someone," was his simple answer. Before she could press him further, her Captain appeared at the door.

"Matsumoto. Now," he said in his imperious way.

Thankful she was leaving before another captain arrived she nodded at Hisagi and made her way hastily to the door. All the time she wondered. Renji met someone in the human world. He'd met many people. Did it mean that the man had succumbed to infatuation for another female? It was about time.

Emerging from the door, she stepped beside her Captain. "I'm ready, Toshiro," she said, relief at escaping an encounter with Captain Kuchiki coursing through her body.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Lieutenant Matsumoto," a cool aloof voice spoke from her right. She knew the voice and felt the blood flow increase as her heart beat faster. It was too late to run and Toshiro would ask questions if she did.

"Captain Kuchiki," Toshiro replied with little warmth.

"Would it be possible to speak to you in your office later today?"

Looking at her Captain's face Matsumoto was not certain who was experiencing the most shock. Dread began to blossom. The only explanation she could think of for this request was the disclosure of her mistake. As her mind raced over any possible actions she could take she heard her Captain agree to the request.

"I will attend your office in an hour," Captain Kuchiki said and after summoning his senior aide, he left.

Ran was left with little choice. "Captain, there is a series of events about which you should know." The words were hard to utter.

"Tell me when we get back to the office. I don't wish to discuss important matters in the street." The words were as she expected, but it was obvious Toshiro was wondering about the request. He hardly seemed to notice her increasing agitation.

As soon as he had settled behind his desk, she took a chair and began to earnestly explain all the events that she thought he needed to know.

"I was sleeping under a tree where Captain Kuchiki found me. He woke me and I thought he was someone else. It might be that he wants to tell you that I was sleeping outside." She didn't mention the kiss. Who could believe that she kissed a man because she dreamt he was someone else? It made no logical sense.

Waiting for his answer, she fiddled with an ornament, a green porcelain dragon, she had given Toshiro.

"Leave it alone, Matsumoto or you'll break it. Why were you sleeping under a tree?"

The facts might only hurt her. "I was tired?"

"You give your answer as a question. Either you were tired or you were not. Why were you sleeping under the tree? Were you drunk?"

There was no manner in which she could disguise that the last question hurt. That night she had been sad but sober. "No. I wasn't," she replied stiffly.

Toshiro sat back in his chair and stared at her. She returned the stare, not ready to drop her gaze until he did. Her Captain blinked and coughed as he seemed to be preparing a reply.

"There is something you are not telling me. Don't try and deny it," he added as she opened her mouth, "and it is the omission that interests me more than the information I currently have. Half truths are not answers."

Confronted in this manner, she knew that any excuse she gave would be futile. Searching for something to say she stared at the ornament and fiddled with it once more, reluctant to meet her friend's gaze as she revealed the probably reason for Captain Kuchiki's request. "I kissed him," she admitted, aware that there was little chance she could disguise the main issue.

A loud exhalation showed the level of Toshiro's surprise. Waiting for an angry reprimand she stared intently at the dragon rather than look at her Captain. The chuckle that she heard must be a mistake. Nothing about this situation was slightly amusing and it wasn't easy to make him laugh.

After another deep breath, her captain spoke again. "You kissed Captain Kuchiki? Did you mean to, or was it an accident?"

Still avoiding his eyes she bowed her head further and with a feeling of dread told him, "Accident. It was an accident. I was dreaming...." her voice tailed off as she remembered the dream. Even in his absence Gin caused her nothing but trouble, pain and embarrassment.

There was silence which stretched as she felt the familiar pain of remorse. Mistakes and accidents seemed to dog her life and while some were by her deliberate choice, the accidents were the ones which usually resulted in the larger complications. While this was an accident, it was also a mistake. Allowing sentiment to direct her actions was not sensible. If she had remained in control and not gone to the tree none of this would be happening.

"We should be able to resolve this in some way," Toshiro said, but sounded uncertain.

Ran tried hard to think of something that might appeal to the head of a noble house. "A tea ceremony?" The suggestion had some merit, but it might mean she would be alone with Captain Kuchiki and the idea was more terrifying than comforting.

'"You're anticipating that the Captain wishes to see me regarding that night. If he wished to do so, he would have spoken to me the next day. Matsumoto, not everything is about you." Toshiro said after some deliberation.

It sounded like a reprimand and her cheeks flushed with colour as she fought the urge to reply as her instincts urged. Almost as if to prevent her heated words from being uttered, a firm knock announced a visitor.

"Welcome the Captain, Matsumoto and don't leap to conclusions," her captain told her sternly. "Bring refreshments in 5 minutes."

"Can't I stay and listen to what Captain Kuchiki has to say?" Ran burst out, impatient to know the reason for the request.

"If he wishes you to learn the reason, he will request for you to stay," was the reply to which she could not formulate a contradictory answer.

Wishing Toshiro permitted her to place a mirror in his office so she could check her appearance, she ran her fingers through her hair and checked her appearance as much as she could, adjusting her neckline, straightening the bow a her waist. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door and opened it with the due amount of deference.

"Please enter, Captain Kuchiki. My Captain awaits your presence." Trying to sound formal didn't suit her, she decided. If almost sounded like she was mocking him. Deliberately she tried not to look at him, but couldn't resist shyly glancing at him from under her lashes.

He seemed to be looking over her shoulder and ignoring her. Despite all she claimed she found it less than flattering that he wasn't looking at her. It was possible he was here on business that didn't concern her. Was she pleased or disturbed by that thought?

* * *

A.N.

The title of this story is taken from the song 'Kiss and Control', by AFI.

miai -( Japanese) A meeting between a potential bride and groom to see if they like each other before the wedding is arranged.

_Soundtrack_

'How Soon Is Now?' The Smiths

'What You Will' Dreaming Genies

'You Can Do Better Than Me' Death Cab for Cutie

'Dead Sleep' Jimmie's Chicken Shack

Review. Reviews sometimes amuse.


	2. Controlled Meeting

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine. I make no money from this work._

**Controlled Meeting**

Despite the lingering concern he experienced, he slept dreamlessly that night. His body, tired from the exercise, relaxed, and the slight ache of his muscles gave some distraction from his thoughts. He could not even recall one image from his sleep and that pleased him. The encounter with the woman had meant nothing. He could forget her and return to his normal duties.

The next day he returned to the hot springs and was gladdened that he did not accidentally meet the woman again. He didn't even question why he wished to use the hot springs rather than his private bathing facilities. The hot springs had revitalised him and he may as well use what was freely available. Or perhaps if he saw the woman again, it would prove to him that the momentary insanity that had overcome him had permanently departed. The waters soothed him but again made him feel the need for exercise.

Once more he returned home and trained fiercely to build on the work he had done the previous day. No other reason seemed feasible. Once more, shaking and sweating, he cleansed his body and slept dreamlessly, or so he assured himself each morning. No dreams.

Days passed. He did not visit the hot springs every day, but he trained and forced physical improvements, gratified that his privacy was assured and no one could observe this aberration in his behaviour. There were excuses that could be made, but he was the head of the Kuchiki clan and had no need to explain his actions to others. If he wished to work toward physical and mental improvements, that was his decision.

Rarely did his thoughts return to the unfortunate incident near the river, or so he assured himself. Unlike Hisana, the woman had touched his life only briefly. Not even touched his life. She had touched him physically and that was all the importance he permitted it to have. Now she could fade back into the shadows among the other nonentities who populated the Seireitei, with whom he had little contact and even less in common. How could a woman like Rangiku Matsumoto begin to comprehend the duties required of a member of a noble house? Not that she would ever be called upon to do so.

Sitting at his desk, he was considering how to persuade his lieutenant to be less annoying than usual when the man noticed his gaze. "Sir?"

"Abarai," he began and faltered.

"Sir?"

"My tea cup is empty," was his final stab at ending the conversation.

The small frown that Abarai wore showed that the request was unexpected. As the man made, and poured tea, Byakuya pondered the problem. There was an urge to talk to someone, even this man, but what could they discuss? For a time he wished to be relieved of the need to watch every action, every word carefully, but this man was not the person with whom it would be wise to permit such freedoms.

He wanted to talk to an equal, or a near equal on the same terms. Immediately he dismissed the female population of the Seireitei. A conversation with any of them might be misconstrued and above all, appearances must be maintained and conventions upheld. Aside from that, a woman wouldn't understand the difficulties he was facing.

That meant a male and a Captain. Captain Soifon's lieutenant might be male and a member of minor nobility, but he was of a lower rank and did not appear to be a person with whom anyone would wish to discuss work, let alone anything else.

Quickly he called to mind the rest of the Captains. With much care he considered their personalities and strengths. None of the acting captains were included as they might not grasp the gravity of their position. Captain Yamamoto was also excluded as there might be danger in exposing any form of insecurity to the man. Other Captains were rejected for their inability to understand the importance of nobility or other reasons that seemed pertinent. After careful deliberation there were only two that seemed like possibilities. Captain Ukitake, but as he was Rukia's Captain that was an obvious basis for culling him from the two. Rukia would ask questions that might be intrusive or lay doubts as the reason for his actions. It was beneath his dignity to explain himself to his younger sister. In addition, the man might involve Captain Shunsui, who was notoriously indiscreet.

That left Captain Hitsugaya. The young man appeared as isolated as Byakuya, holding his honour tightly and observing all the formalities that were required of the senior officers. That he was that woman's Captain didn't matter. He had to face difficult decisions and remain immune from the events that swirled around him. Considering the matter further, it was a good opportunity to observe how he managed to keep the woman under control in order to provide some insight into how he might be able to further influence Abarai into conforming with his expectations, in preference to his own desires.

While the idea appealed, he faced one factor. What excuse could he make? It would be considered aberrant behaviour if he simply asked to converse to another captain unless it directly related to the functioning of the Seireitei.

He'd extensively questioned both Rukia and Abarai about their experiences with this new threat, but he had received very little information from the others who'd participated in the mission to the human world. Past experience indicated that the two mentally unbalanced creatures from the 11th Division may not be prepared to answer his questions unless forced to do so. However, the young captain was known for his powers of observation and analysis and he'd fought the Arrancar and won. The information he held might mean the difference between being prepared or disgrace.

The realisation that he might be possibly manufacturing a situation in order that he could once more see the 10th Division lieutenant was speedily dismissed. It was essential that he speak with the 10th Division Captain and his lieutenant because they both had actual experience in fighting the Arrancar. The information he'd gathered until now was not complete or satisfactory, partly due to Abarai's inability to explain anything, either thoroughly or clearly. As for his sister, she seemed changed, saddened perhaps by the abduction of her human friend. He'd questioned them both extensively and they had assured him they had withheld nothing. In fact it had almost seemed like Rukia had flinched slightly when he'd asked about her living arrangements in the human world when he'd last questioned her about the Arrancar.

A reluctance to delve into his sister's emotional state was only to be expected, given their history. He expected that information to be provided freely and it was far better than trying to force a reluctant partial confession regarding any matters that concerned her, and possibly him. It seemed she was over her earlier infatuation with his lieutenant, for which he gave sincere thanks, but if she had formed an emotional attachment to another person, be it Shinigami or human, he didn't wish to know. In due course he might begin arranging miai's on her behalf to find a suitable husband from among the nobility. A new alliance could only improve his position and the strength of his clan.

Easily overlooking the fact that he was avoiding a similar alliance, he began to consider further options. He was curious about the Arrancar and their methods of fighting. For a complete answer he might need to include the two thugs from 11th Division. The friendship that existed between the two men and Abarai might assist in the questioning, but he might have to clear it with their captain.

A small tinge of red leapt to his cheekbones. His last few interactions with that man had not been pleasant. They had nothing in common and he considered the brutish behaviour and predilection to solve everything with violence to be an example of the man's limited intelligence.

However, if he was prepared to sacrifice his preference to avoid the woman by speaking to both her and her captain about the Arrancar, he could put aside his prejudice to speak to Captain Kenpachi Zaraki also. That meeting would be brief.

Another thought struck him. He could have an initial meeting with the Captain of the 10th Division and request that he invite the two men from 11th Division for a subsequent meeting where he could question each of them, and it would be easier to clarify their stories.

This made perfect sense. It made him wonder why he hadn't thought of it previously. If he collated all the information and worked with the other Captain, they might develop a plausible strategy for dealing with this new threat. There should be more consistency in sharing information and they could jointly present their findings at a Captain's meeting if Captain Yamamoto could be persuaded of the need.

It would also be a method of providing distance from the regular meetings with potential brides. It was difficult to make a decision. He was certain he'd wanted a bride, a woman who would be decorative but also distant, when he returned to his estate after the encounter with the 10th Division lieutenant. A wife to listen to him and provide him the release he often denied himself. It had seemed so clear, but now the women he'd so far met through these arrangements all lacked an essential element. None of them had stretched their lips much when they smiled, or the smile had seemed forced or false. In retrospect their voices had seemed too high and gouged at his ears with their inane babble or pedestrian observations. Even though each had claimed an ability to sing, he doubted that the tunes they chose would please him.

Again he stopped his thoughts from veering further into the wrong path. The women he'd met were suitable otherwise they would not be presented for his inspection. Occasionally he'd felt a spark of interest yet further conversation quickly extinguished any growing attraction. His Hisana had been easy to talk to, with a wide range of interests and knowledge. Her sharp intelligence had both challenged and sustained him.

The women he'd met had agreed with him too readily. None had dared to challenge any of the opinions he'd decided to voice, instead giving soft and sweet agreement. No woman who smiled sweetly and agreed with deference to any shallow utterance was likely to retain his interest, no matter how beautiful and supposedly talented she was. Talent did not substitute for courage or intelligence. Beauty was not enough to mask a nature without compassion or substance.

He'd made a decision. He would seek to speak with Captain Hitsugaya the next time there was a Captain's meeting. It was time the two youngest male Captains formed an alliance against the older experienced ones who seemed reluctant to share their power or knowledge with others.

The boy's expression had amused him. It reminded him of his own when he was younger and trying to hide the insecurity he felt. During the brief conversation he didn't glance at the woman and the arrangements were quickly made for him to attend Captain Hitsugaya in his office. As soon as he could he summoned Abarai and returned to his own Division. Sitting at his desk, he considered taking his lieutenant with him to the meeting, but decided that at this time he would prefer to discuss the Arrancar and Espada while he observed the woman free from the added irritation of Abarai.

Thinking carefully he assessed the situation and tried to determine the best way of making the meeting provide the answers required. He would try to observe the 10th Division lieutenant to discover if he had any real interest in her, aside from the obvious and if she seemed to notice him at all. In this matter he was the person who knew the situation and had the best chance of finding some of the answers to the questions that he'd tried to ignore since that night at the river.

Before he left, he quickly glanced at the picture he had of Hisana. The image of her smile pained him as it was lost to him except through this picture. Carefully wrapping it in white silk embroidered with rose petals it was returned to his drawer. Feeling a slight lack of confidence he glanced into the mirror to see if his face showed any of the foreign emotions that trickled through his veins. The slight crease in his forehead and tension around his eyes disturbed him and he once more assumed the carefully bland, bordering on severe expression that he habitually wore. Delicately he touched the hair claps, checking they were secure and then deftly rearranged his scarf.

Using his shun-po, the walk to 10th Division was brisk. Once more he checked his hair clasps and scarf and ran his fingers over his forehead to check the crease had not returned. He must look as normal. This was a simple meeting between two captains interested in identifying the weaknesses in a common enemy. Nothing more.

The lieutenant opened the door. While he had expected she would be the one given that duty, her appearance shook him. The colour in her cheeks was heightened and her eyes were bright with either anger, excitement of some other emotion he couldn't guess. Swiftly he looked over her shoulder, attempting to give the aura of indifference.

"Please enter, Captain Kuchiki. My Captain awaits your presence." Her warm voice almost made him stare at her mouth, but resolutely he kept his gaze away from her face.

"Captain Toshiro. I appreciate the time. May we commence on this immediately?" Purposefully he walked past the woman, not replying to her words or presence.

He heard the woman catch her breath behind him. She must imagine he was there to demand an apology or explanation for her actions and possibly a reassurance it would not be repeated. Recalling his demand for the meeting, he knew he hadn't made the reason clear. It had been partly intentional as providing the reason wallowed an opportunity for the request to be declined. The hours spent working on his fighting skills in an attempt to tire his body and mind enough so he could sleep without thinking of the woman had led to this.

And he refused to acknowledge the dreams.

"Please sit down, Captain Kuchiki. Matsumoto, bring some refreshments and don't dawdle," the tone of voice with which the Captain addressed his lieutenant contained a mixture of both affection and impatience.

The woman bowed slightly and left the room.

"Why did you ask for the meeting?" The light but gruff voice of the boy was interested and demanding.

This once he would reply without the condescension he naturally felt for the child. "You have fought and defeated these new enemies. In the interests of preparing for future battles it seems appropriate the information be collated and shared."

Captain Hitsugaya sat back in his chair, appearing surprisingly imposing despite his stature. His bottom lip protruded slightly, possibly indicating that he wasn't convinced at the explanation. "It was my understanding Twelfth Division were handling that. We were monitored the whole time we were fighting in the human world and questioned intensely on our return. Why do you want to do your own study?"

He had overlooked the possibility that the boy might mention this. It irritated him that he had failed to recognise the intelligence of the person sitting opposite, but having already commenced he didn't wish to show his discomfiture at the question.

Thinking quickly, he let his mouth turn down at the corners in displeasure. "The Twelfth Division Captain has proven reluctant in the past to share his observations and information which may benefit others."

While partially true, he knew that in this case General Yamamoto would not allow the knowledge to be hidden.

A small nod indicated that the young man had experienced problems in dealing with Twelfth Division which wasn't unusual. Byakuya almost breathed a sigh of relief, but knew to do so would betray him.

"I know that we were questioned separately, but if we all talked together we might remember more," the boy said reflectively.

"At first I wish to talk to you about your observations." He swallowed as he prepared to do something he rarely had need to. "I've been informed of your ability to assess situations quickly." The smooth talk slipped off his tongue with little effort.

The boy flushed and then cleared his throat. "If I didn't know you don't indulge in flattery, I'd think you were trying to manipulate me."

All the rumours were true. The young captain was sharp and not gullible. He'd identified the trick, but was questioning the motive.

A soft rustle of cloth and gentle steps indicated the return of the lieutenant who bore a tray containing a simple white teapot, three cups and a plate of biscuits. Placing the tray on the table, she requested if either of them required tea and they both assented.

It was only natural to permit his eyes to linger on the woman as she poured the tea with deft movements, her sleeves occasionally sliding up her arm to display the creamy skin under the black fabric. Not one glance did she spare for him, her concentration totally focused on the task and presentation of the tea.

None of the women who had served him tea during the miai had moved with the mixture of strength and grace, but few of them had given the task the concentration it deserved. Most had spent too much time flicking him interested glances from under their eyelashes. Some of the potential brides had interested him in the manner that the glance made them appear both modest and interested at the same time, while other should have been discouraged from making the attempt. One or two appeared to have eye defects when they made the attempt, for example being crossed or wall eyed, and this immediately caused him to dismiss them from further consideration . The worst example was one young lady who reminded him of a cow in season and he quickly looked away from the unfortunate sight.

Lieutenant Matsumoto didn't make the attempt, and the delicate curve of her cheek was only enhanced by her lowered lashes.

She did not remind him of Hisana.

The boy stared at him, his face impassive and then he asked, "My lieutenant also has experience with the Espada and Arrancar. Do you wish for her to remain and offer her observations?"

While he appreciated the direct question, he paused to think of which answer would suit the request for the meeting. Appearing too eager to have the woman in the room might indicate his interest. Dismissing her, which he didn't wish to do, might make him appear to have fabricated the basis for his request to visit the Captain.

If Lieutenant Matsumoto was not included in the conversation, he would lose the opportunity to observe her and make a mockery of the carefully constructed scheme. Both of the people in the office were looking at him, even without checking it was so, he knew it to be true. From the expression on the younger Captain's face he guessed his arrival had interrupted a confession about the events by the river. Carefully he would avoid any reference to that incident, though it was the reason he was there.

Choosing his words carefully, he made his face impassive as he replied, his tone cool. "If you will vouch for her powers of observation and if the lieutenant can add anything of value, then her input might be of some merit."

A small, quickly stifled gasp showed that the woman was not pleased with the comment. He had purposely been as insulting as possible to find out if she would protest as he expected. Maintaining his observation of the captain he saw the man look sternly at his lieutenant before turning a glacial stare on Byakuya. "My lieutenant is a fighter and regularly makes very clever observations, otherwise she would be swiftly replaced."

A darting look showed a small happy smile on the woman's face as she nodded approvingly at her Captain. The friendship there was closer than he anticipated.

"Sit down Matsumoto. I hate it when you hover over me," Captain Hitsugaya snapped.

"Yes, my Captain." A smooth response followed by her quick acceptance of his demand. She carefully moved her chair to one side of the table in order to fully take part in the conversation, rather than be seen taking sides.

This was where Byakuya grew uncertain. How long would the questions last and were they adequate?

"You encountered a new type of Hollow?"

The boy rolled his eyes and then realised what he was doing and quickly adopted a serious expression. "More than one type. Arrancar and Espada. "

Byakuya nodded. Trying to cover his gaffe he hastily said, "The Espada are elite Arrancar and both Espada and Arrancar forced their way through to the human world. Why that time?"

"They wanted Orihime Inoue. I'm sure that was the reason. She wouldn't go with them willingly, I know she wouldn't," Rangiku said passionately.

"Matsumoto, recollect where you are," was the speedy admonishment.

"You know her too, Captain. She wouldn't go unless she was forced to do so," she protested before falling silent under a glare similar to the one that had been earlier directed at Byakuya.

"Is there anything special about the girl?" His sister had mentioned the girl, but he'd mostly ignored the comments as it hadn't seemed relevant. Now he tried to remember the few things she'd said. Something about her healing abilities. She'd healed a gate keeper when Kourosaki had invaded the Seireitei and seemed to exercise some enchantment over the Captain of the 11th Division.

"She's very young, sweet and innocent. Her healing powers are amazing," Lieutenant Matsumoto tried to sound detached, but failed.

"Can she fight?"

Captain Hitsugaya stared into the distance and then shook his head. "Not really. Her attacks are weak. Her shields can withstand some attacks."

"We don't know what she can do. Your sister might, as she trained with her," the woman spoke directly to him with due deference, but refused to look at his face.

Intrigued, he wondered whether she was remembering the kiss. If this was so, there might be the chance she wasn't completely indifferent to him as she'd appeared each time he'd seen her.

The discussion continued with Captain Hitsugaya providing further information and valuable insights which his lieutenant noted on paper, after a little objection. Her calligraphy was practical, not pretty, yet she was efficient in noting the major points. While it wasn't easy, he concentrated on the information, only occasionally letting his eyes wander. Once or twice he thought the young captain noticed, yet he said nothing. Was he mistaken or was there a small glint of amusement in the boy's eyes?

After an hour, he knew it was wise to end the meeting.

"I will arrange for all of those who went to the human world to meet," he offered.

"Why not invite all the Captains and lieutenants?" The woman's voice was quiet and the suggestion was good but he felt a certain reluctance to accept it.

"Not all, Matsumoto. Only the ones who are prepared to listen and learn."

The smile which formed on her face made him look away quickly. The meeting was a mistake. Instead of providing him with assurance that he was imagining the emotions he wanted to deny, it was confirming his worst suspicions.

He was infatuated with Rangiku Matsumoto.

* * *

A.N.

Offering excuses is an exercise in futility, so I won't.

Soundtrack

'So Cold' Breaking Benjamin

'Definition' from Naqoyqasti Phillip Glass

'It's No Game (Part One)' David Bowie

'Strangers' Portishead


	3. Incidental and Accidental

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine, and I make no money from this work._

**Incidental and Accidental**

He seemed to be ignoring her.

Her cheeks were flushed, the colour summoned by the difficult admission she'd made to her Captain. It was unlikely her appearance would please him, even if she were wearing a formal kimono and had a bag over her head. The man didn't like her. It was evident.

She was uncertain how she felt about it and the way he was appearing not to notice her. He'd ignored her greeting and walked past her almost as if she didn't exist. Would he be acting like this if he had come to complain about her to Toshiro? Captain Kuchiki didn't seem the type of person who would postpone punishment, if he felt he'd been wronged. It might be possible that he'd approach Captain Yamamoto in the first instance to lodge a formal complaint, or write a letter outlining the issue and explaining the situation and requesting for her to be suitably reprimanded. What would the punishment of kissing a senior officer be? Execution? Imprisonment? Banishment?

What was she thinking? It was only an accidental kiss. Incidental and accidental. Any punishment for it would have to be small. Perhaps she would be deprived of sake for a week and that didn't bother her. Sake and hanging out with friends passed the time, but nothing removed the sting of memories and the continued agony of regret.

Now she regretted kissing the Captain of the 6th Division. She'd regretted it from the moment it happened or rather when she woke up and she had to face what she'd done.

Yet, if he was a noble and supposedly given to observing all the forms of courtesy, his attitude toward her was rude. Nobles! They spoke of honour, duty, respect and courtesy and in an instant would ignore all of the obligations that lay behind the words if it suited their needs. Maybe different rules were applied to the treatment of other nobles to those people designated as being common. Like her. Like Captain Zaraki. Like Renji.

Yet he didn't seem to be treating Toshiro with the thinly veiled disdain he commonly showed. Did this mean he wanted something, or saw some use for her captain? Toshiro hadn't been a gutter rat, living on the streets and fighting for survival, but he was not of noble blood. He had earned his right to his position and it hadn't been easy.

No one was allowed to use her captain unless he used them back, or she got something out of it. Early on, when he was new in his captaincy, she guarded him carefully to make certain he was not being manipulated, but he quickly grasped the fact that others saw him as young and easy to influence. Often he would sit quietly, watching and listening to the suggestions made to him, assessing the person making the offer and calculating the subtle or hidden consequences. Rather than agreeing quickly he might on occasion discuss the request with her, relying on her knowledge of the other Shinigami and the continual struggle for miniscule gains of power within the Seireitei. Often he voiced his thoughts about how the games seemed pointless and didn't improve anything aside from the winner's ego. None of the captains required an ego boost, but they often sought it.

"Please sit down, Captain Kuchiki. Matsumoto, bring some refreshments and don't dawdle." Toshiro was displaying his understanding of proper courtesy.

Deciding to show she too knew the proper method to act, she bowed and left the room. She was going to make the tea properly, and serve it with dignity. That would show both men her ability to ignore her emotions while performing simple tasks.

Why did she care what the 6th Division Captain thought? She didn't.

She did.

While making the tea it was possible to overhear snippets of conversation, but the small noises involved in setting the tray and preparing the beverage, made it impossible to hear everything. She caught the word 'Hollow'. Maybe the Captain had come to discuss tactics and not to complain about her mistaken kiss.

As she carefully carried the tray she heard clearly the last two comments exchanged.

"At first I wish to talk to you about your observations. I've been informed of your ability to assess situations quickly."

Was the man paying her captain a compliment?

Toshiro cleared his throat. "If I didn't know you don't indulge in flattery, I'd think you were trying to manipulate me."

After placing the tray on the table she picked up the teapot.

"Do you wish tea, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes." No please; no acknowledgement. The man was rude.

"Tea, my Captain?" Keeping her voice gentle wasn't easy, but she did it anyway.

"Thank you, Matsumoto."

She didn't glance at either of them, concentrating on pouring the tea. Is she looked at Toshiro she might start giggling and the other Captain might cause her to blush if he looked at her, or make her face flush with anger.

Toshiro, direct as he often was, asked the question which included her in the conversation. "My lieutenant also has experience with the Espada and Arrancar. Do you wish for her to remain and offer her observations?"

Carefully cool and revealing little the reply from the 6th Division Captain was deliberately insulting. "If you will vouch for her powers of observation and if the lieutenant can add anything of value, then her input might be of some merit."

She gasped but a stern glance from her Captain prevented any outburst. "My lieutenant is a fighter and regularly makes very clever observations; otherwise she would be swiftly replaced."

Once again Toshiro had proven he was the man who was truly of noble spirit. She smiled at him, warmed by his care.

The he had to spoil the moment by saying, sharply, "Sit down Matsumoto. I hate it when you hover over me."

"Yes, my Captain." She sat, not paying much attention as to where. Sitting would assist in placing her on an equal level with the two men.

"You encountered a new type of Hollow?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

Toshiro had told everyone of this more than once. When he rolled his eyes, she had to stifle a laugh. "More than one type. Arrancar and Espada. "

Captain Kuchiki nodded and swiftly asked, "The Espada are elite Arrancar and both Espada and Arrancar forced their way through to the human world. Why that time?"

She answered this time. The man hadn't listened to anything he'd been told it seemed. "They wanted Orihime Inoue. I'm sure that was the reason. She wouldn't go with them willingly, I know she wouldn't."

"Matsumoto, recollect where you are," Toshiro reminded her.

It didn't seem fair. "You know her too, Captain. She wouldn't go unless she was forced to do so." A glare warned her that her Captain didn't wish her to continue. Biting her lip, she stopped talking.

"Is there anything special about the girl?" Surely Rukia had talked to her brother about Orihime. They were friends.

"She's very young, sweet and innocent. Her healing powers are amazing." It was hard to keep the admiration from her voice.

There was a slight pause and glancing briefly at the 6th Division Captain she noticed his normally smooth brow was furrowed by a frown. Why was he so interested in Orihime? Did he like her?

The next question was a logical progression, she supposed. "Can she fight?"

The problem was Orihime wasn't good at fighting. It was her major weakness, but Matsumoto didn't want to admit it. If she had been able to fight, she might have been able to defend herself, but the two Shinigami who accompanied her had failed to protect her.

Toshiro answered and she knew he was trying to be fair. "Not really. Her attacks are weak. However her shields can withstand some attacks."

"We don't know what she can do. Your sister might, as she trained with her." If he was so interested in Orihime, he could talk to Rukia. She was determined not to look at him. The last time her eyes had moved from his forehead to his mouth and it disturbed her. If she looked at him again, he might notice and get the wrong idea about her. He might even imagine she liked him!

"Take notes, Matsumoto," Toshiro said, obviously feeling it was necessary.

"Why? We know what we're talking about," she replied. They were the ones who fought the Espada and Arrancar after all, and they'd submitted a full report to the records department. Her fingers ached at the memory of being cramped after helping with the massive amount of paperwork it generated. For once Toshiro had not permitted her to nap or slope off and had even forced her to improve her calligraphy. He said 'improve' but she didn't agree as it stripped out all the pretty curls and flourishes and now her writing was plain, plain, plain!

"Matsumoto, take notes," Toshiro was repeating himself and it meant he expected her to obey.

"My hand hurts," was her next attempt to be excused from the task.

"Then use your other hand," Toshiro instructed her bluntly.

She frowned at him. "I'm not ambidextrous." Why was he being so stubborn and unpleasant? Then it became obvious.

Remembering who was witnessing this interchange, she followed his order, unwillingly, sighing under her breath. If Captain Kuchiki had not been there she would have argued further, or tried to persuade Toshiro to request a voice recorder. They'd seen them in the human world and it would make the whole thing less tedious. She might even be able to delegate the task of writing up the notes to someone else.

A small cough brought her attention back to the continuing discussion. Giving a small smile to her Captain she flexed her fingers and picked up the brush, making small notations of the valuable insights and barely having a chance to lift her eyes from the page on which she was writing. Her fingers began to cramp and she hoped that the meeting would soon end so her hand could rest. Why did Toshiro insist on so much paperwork? Didn't he know that no one read it after she'd gone to all the trouble of writing it?

Instead of being a problem, this meeting was proving to be less stimulating and embarrassing than she's thought. No mention of their encounter under the trees, not one word about kissing, but lots of discussion about strengths and notes about possible weaknesses. Those were few and mainly guesswork. Who could tell if the Arrancar or Espada they'd encountered were strong or weak? Some of the conflicts mentioned stung, in light of her being grabbed and almost killed by one pervert with a fetish for sharp pointy things. Even though he'd managed to capture some of the other Shinigami and they hadn't managed to free themselves, the telling of the story by her Captain made her squirm. Fortunately he didn't reveal too much detail.

The small silence that followed was broken by the soft brush of fabric against wood as the 6th Division Captain rose to his feet, gracefully. Why was he so smooth in all his movements? It made her feel ungainly and clumsy to observe the strict control he maintained over even the smallest gesture.

"I will arrange for all of those who went to the human world to meet," was the offer he made.

The size of the group would be small and what use would it be if they only swapped stories amongst those who were there? They were under threat of was with these beings and the sharing of knowledge might benefit everyone. She kept her voice quiet and her eyes downcast as she asked: "Why not invite all the Captains and lieutenants?"

"Not all, Matsumoto. Only the ones who are prepared to listen and learn. We don't need to involve those who show no interest."

Without meaning to, she smiled. Her Captain hated wasting time, except when he was telling her what to do. For that he was prepared to spend as much time as possible, but she had a habit of falling asleep in self defence. It was also an excellent method of avoiding paperwork.

Her attention was drawn back to the 6th Division Captain who seemed to be having difficulty deciding whether he was going to sneeze, yawn, cough, or something. At least this was her guess as he had his hand in front of his mouth and his eyes seemed to be, could it be? Were they bulging slightly? Having been in the position of needing to sneeze, yawn and cough at the same today she wondered if she'd looked like that. Next time she'd cover her whole face with her hands.

"Are you in need of assistance, Captain Kuchiki?" Her Captain had a modicum of concern in his voice.

A short cough emerged and the 6th Division Captain swallowed noticeably. "I believe a cup of tea is necessary."

She touched the pot and noticed it was cold. Without needing to be told she picked up the tray and retired to make more tea. Fortunately she had refilled the kettle and returned it to the heat so the water was boiling. Within minutes she had made fresh tea, wishing she had the time and inclination to go through the rigours of the tea ceremony. Carrying the tray back to her Captain she again refused to look at the man she had accidentally kissed, but noticed he was once again seated.

Accidents happened, didn't they? She hadn't meant to kiss him, nor had she even considered kissing him, ever. After Gin and the realisation of his deception she only played with the idea of having a long term relationship with a man. They were easier to deal with if she kept it simple: no relationship, no emotional investment, no hurt and no expectations. Simple. Plain. Fun.

It was lonely, but she had been lonely with Gin; almost lonelier than she was now. Loving a person and sensing an absence within them, no echoing return of love and the curt dismissals and instructions to address him correctly placed more and more distance between them. He had left her long before he left the Seireitei and she had held onto her foolish hope.

Pouring and serving the tea assisted in keeping her eyes focused on something other than Captain Kuchiki's mouth. Were his lips pursed in disapproval, or turned downward, expressing his inner dissatisfaction? A quick, unintended glance showed his mouth again drooped. Did he always look so unhappy in repose?

Without a word of thanks he picked up the cup and sipped the tea, nodding reluctantly in approval. To her surprise he emptied the cup quickly, appearing not to notice the heat of the beverage and held the cup out to her to be refilled. Obediently she poured the tea and saw him again drink the contents with speed. Either he was very thirsty or his mouth and throat were immune to the heat of the drink.

After draining a third cup he rose gracefully to his feet and bowed slightly. "The conversation was stimulating and the tea unpredictably good. Thank you for your hospitality, Captain Hitsugaya. I will advise you of the details of the next meeting."

Toshiro got to his feet and bowed in return. "The pleasure was mine, Captain Kuchiki. I look forward to our next meeting. Matsumoto, see the Captain out."

The request startled her and a quick glare at her Captain drew no response. Knowing it was normal, but resenting it, she preceded the Captain to the door and opened it with due deference. Her bow was grudging and she shut the door with a feeling of satisfaction. The man didn't attempt to address her, thank her or even look at her.

She walked back into the office, finding the atmosphere still unsettled and unlike the normal relaxed environment where she avoided work and teased her Captain. How could the presence of one stranger for a period of time change it so drastically?

"Are you certain you kissed him, Matsumoto? It wasn't a dream? You have some peculiar dreams." Toshiro has a slightly teasing expression on his face.

Once more she glared at him. "It happened. But why did he want to see you? Preparing for the war should be the responsibility of every Captain of the Seireitei, particularly Yamamoto."

A guarded expression came over her captain's face. "True. Very true."

Struck by a silly idea, Ran giggled. "Maybe he's feeling lonely and wants a friend."

The suggestion made Toshiro smile in return. "He could befriend Renji, except he's common. I've never thought Captain Kuchiki wanted or needed friends as he always appears so self contained and distant."

"He has Rukia," Ran said softly.

"Only recently," Toshiro reminded her with a reflective look on his face. Was he thinking about Momo still lying unconscious in 4th Division?

She grinned at him and tousled his hair, trying to distract him from his thoughts. "You can't be lonely. You have me."

He grimaced half seriously, half in jest. "How could anyone be lonely if they had you as a lieutenant? Though sometimes a bit of loneliness, or even privacy, might be nice."

She poked her tongue out at him and laughed. "Privacy is over rated. Loneliness is a state of mind."

"Privacy is a state of hide."

She laughed at his unexpected pun. It wasn't funny, but it showed he was trying to dispel the strange atmosphere that seemed to linger even after the 6th Division Captain had left.

The conversation turned to other matters and resulted in more paperwork.

When she eventually returned to her quarters she sat, staring at the darkening sky, observing the clouds drift over the face of the sky while she sipped a single cup of sake. Her limbs felt weary and she recalled she needed to do more training. The coming war made it essential she improved her strength and abilities, but the work required was boring. The same exercise over and over again, sweat pouring from her pores and dripping down her face, her hair escaping from whatever restraint she used to keep it off her face and the ache of her muscles both during and afterward. It would be more fun if she had someone to work with but if she asked a male there might be expectations she didn't want to deal with and a female might not have similar ambitions. Finding someone of her height and weight to pit herself against would be nice, but most of the other females in the Seireitei were shorter and of slender build, or petite, as they preferred to call themselves. Captain Unohana was the closest physical match, but as she hardly knew the 4th Division Captain, it seemed daunting to make the suggestion.

Thinking this way wasn't helping so she prepared for bed, determined not to remember the unexpected visit by the 6th Division Captain. He was not her concern; he would become as absent in his life as he had been previously. The accidental kiss was in the past and possibly he had forgotten it, or dismissed the incident from his mind as beneath his notice.

For a moment it was as if she could feel his lips against hers, the weight of his body pressed onto her and felt a flicker of desire only to shock her out of the sensation. Thoughts like that were dangerous and might lead to even more perilous actions.

A dalliance. Would that answer her current situation?

Briefly she considered the possibilities but none of them appealed. Brooding Kira who would mourn about anything he couldn't change and depress her as he agonised over whatever peculiar idea he was harbouring at the time. His looks did not compensate for the huge drag of his personality.

Hisagi who seemed often to view her as competition as much as anything else. He was attractive, but the stupid 69 tattoo on his face seemed like too much needless boasting and sometimes he displayed as much humour as his former Captain: none.

Shunsui was her friend and Nanao would object if anyone came between her and the man she attempted to control. Her efforts made Ran smile. Shunsui would appear to agree, lazily grin and then do as he wished. Since he had accepted her as his lieutenant, he had become much more circumspect in his sexual liaisons. Ran viewed the man more like a brother than in any lustful terms.

Ukitake was sweet, but his illness was an impediment. Kurotsuchi wasn't even a slight temptation (urgh). While she liked her men wild, having the appearance of one was not a turn on. Nor was blubber or arrogance of the lieutenant of the 2nd Division. It would be dangerous to form any entanglements with 1st Division. Iba and his dark glasses tried too hard and it struck her as more sad than sexy, as did hit attempts at forming the Shinigami Men's Association. Renji was always drinking, fighting or boasting and again he had tattoos which she didn't like.

As for 11th Division? Kenpachi was either completely insane or signing the contract any day, Yumichika was too pretty or she didn't like sleeping with someone who used as many products as he did on his skin. Ikkaku was violent and pretty; not for her. Toshiro was like a younger brother, so again not much chance.

Who was left? Who was a possible candidate?

Her mind once more provided an image of Captain Kuchiki, highlighting the sadness in his eyes, the droop of the mouth, the clear complexion matched with the long dark hair. She'd felt his body briefly touching hers and knew the Shinigami uniform did not conceal the beginning of a paunch. Muscles, she remembered the muscles under the fabric. His lips had felt smooth, insistent and pleasant against hers.

"Don't even think about it," she said aloud as she slipped into her bed, determined to fall asleep and forget these idle fancies.

Her dreams that night were full of erotic imagery, long dark silken hair brushing against her skin; cool breath fanning her face as her body relaxed in a long, naked embrace; the heat of a pair of lips pressed to her neck, then parting as they drew some of the tender flesh into the mouth.

Face flaming, her chest heaving, she awoke, stimulated but without satisfaction. All the dreams had stopped short of her actually achieving completion and she ached. Wanting the touch of a lover who would please her and allow her to please him. Was it so wrong to desire the contact?

Before she could take any action, a knock at the door made her rise and quickly check her appearance in the mirror before she opened the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks red while her hair was tangled and evidence of her restless night. Quickly she repaired what damage she could and opened the door. Given the dreams she'd had, briefly she wondered if it was Captain Kuchiki, ready to proposition her into a liaison with no future. In her current mood her inclination would be to accept.

Hands shaking slightly, she opened the door. No tall figure was waiting outside. With a small sigh, she lowered her gaze and tried to smile at her Captain. "Toshiro? Is there a problem?"

He answered her question with a scowl. "You're late again. I sent a Hell Butterfly but it couldn't wake you and none of the messengers had any luck either. Were you drinking last night?"

The accusation stung. "Only one cup of sake, Captain. I was tired and didn't sleep very well."

"Come with me, now Matsumoto. Work is waiting and I grow impatient."

"Toshiro, let me wash, dress, have a cup of tea," she pleaded. Her skin felt dry and tight against her flesh.

He stared at her and slowly nodded. "10 minutes. I will wait here to remind you."

She gasped. "You were the one to remind me of the importance of privacy."

"Privacy is earned, not given."

Grumbling she gathered her clothes, making her way to her washroom. 10 minutes was barely enough to brush out her hair and wash her face, but knowing someone was waiting impatiently provided the spur which meant she was dressed, but not necessarily presentable by the time the expected knock came on the door.

"By the way, I received a note from the 6th Division Captain. I think you should read it," Toshiro said once she answered his summons.

The news did not provide any comfort in a day which had commenced badly and promised to become worse.

* * *

A.N.

This is once again dedicated to Kashima for his birthday. It has taken a long time to write due to events over which I have no control and don't result in anything as pleasant as kisses. Happy Birthday Kashima! With any luck the next chapter won't take so long and some members of my family might take a very, very, very long walk, or migrate to Libya.

Soundtrack

Recurring theme songs: 'Kiss and Control' AFI; 'What You Will' Dreaming Genies (Matsumoto's song for Byakuya). This song is now on YouTube under the username Orionshadows.

'Edge' Cicada

'Tea-House Moon' Enya

'Dreams Call Out To Me' Evermore

Review. Reviews sometimes amuse.


	4. A Need To See

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine, and I make no money from this work._

**A Need To See**

Infatuation was fine. It was only infatuation, nothing more. In the past, his few unspoken infatuations were fleeting, some lasting a matter of hours or days. Infatuations passed after spending time with the person, assessing flaws and finding out possible areas of conflict. The lieutenant had already shown many character traits he didn't like. He required time and familiarity to breed the contempt he wished to feel for her.

He needed an excuse to spend time with her, without her Captain observing and without the woman being able to guess why he requested her company.

Wrinkling his forehead, he tried to think of a valid excuse. Trying to obtain more information about the Arrancar had worked once but with an audience.

He had his own lieutenant. Was it possible he might request a swap? The only potential for that working was if all the lieutenants were swapped and that might not be universally popular. There was no guarantee he might obtain her through a swap.

Trying to become part of the rowdy and disreputable group with which Lieutenant Matsumoto spent much of her time was discounted quickly. He had often voiced his disapproval of the group and the woman might notice and deduce his intentions.

Lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling he grew aggrieved that no exercise he'd performed immediately caused him to sleep. Instead he lay, thinking of ways to spend time with a woman who was nothing like Hisana. Not modest, quiet or retiring.

Once again, he'd been pressed to attend another miai with a female of good family and reasonable education. His reluctance stemmed from the meetings he already attended. None of the females met his requirements and often were too shy to talk with any ease. This thought uppermost in his mind, he slept with dreams chasing through his head of life with his wife. When he awoke, he was almost convinced she lay next to him but a look disabused him of this notion rapidly.

As he ate breakfast, he looked through the new list of candidates for the role of his wife. The pictures showed women who were reasonably attractive, very conservatively dressed in classic kimonos. Some could write poetry, play music or even sing. Talents, which might be useful in a wife. None of them were trained to fight, use tactics or lead others. As for obeying orders, he was uncertain.

Then his lips curved in an uncertain smile. Did Lieutenant Matsumoto follow orders? Most Captains had heard the gossip regarding her regular insubordination, made palatable by her charm and close friendship with her Captain.

Until now Rukia has been absent from all his miai's only the matchmaker had attended. Her lack of involvement was not appropriate. She should be assisting and show more interest in his future wife. After all, they would be sharing the same house and as his sister, she was the logical choice to help as it was also her duty.

He looked over to his sister who had only nodded in acknowledgement to his morning greeting. "Will you be able to attend a miai later this week?"

Rukia raised her eyes from the food at which she was staring, but not eating. "Sorry, brother. I didn't hear your question."

"Another miai is to be arranged this week. Tonight we should look at the possible candidates and select one."

A small gasp and flicker of panic crossed his sister's face. "I'm sorry brother, but I am on patrol in the human world every day this week. Night patrol," she said quickly.

A small silence fell between them. Her reply had been swift but not convincing. Night patrol for a week was unusual and this was not a time of high Hollow activity.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why night patrol?"

She bit her lip, hesitating. "We've received some worrying reports," she said, her eyes returning to the plate in front of her.

These reports hadn't been widely circulated.

"Captain Ukitake asked me as a personal favour if I'd patrol this week and of course I agreed," Rukia continued. "I'm very sorry brother, but maybe next week, if the situation changes?" The tone of her voice indicated the situation might not change.

Even though he felt there was more than she was saying her attitude indicated it might be best to pursue the matter later. He remembered when Hisana had worn a similar expression on her face and knew that prying further was a mistake. Of course his instincts urged him to ask more questions until he knew the full extent of any problems she might be experiencing, yet the times he had done so with Hisana she had withdrawn and he'd later found her with a wet face and red eyes, unwilling to look at or talk to him.

"It is a pity as this matter should be settled soon."

"Byakuya, I don't... I mean..." She began and stopped nervously glancing at him.

"What is it Rukia? What are you trying to say?"

She bit her lip and gazed at him, her eyes appearing even larger than normal. "I lov...," she broke off, coughed slightly and then resumed. "Hisana was my sister and though I don't remember her very well, I loved her."

Byakuya nodded. He knew the sisters had loved each other, but still wondered why Hisana had deserted her sister, leaving her to whatever fate awaited an unprotected girl on the streets of the Seireitei. Of course she'd regretted it as soon as she had time to realise her mistake, but by then it was too late. Often she'd despaired, convinced her action had caused her sister's premature death.

Rukia said nothing more and he waited, patiently at first.

"You loved your sister," he finally promoted her.

Her hands clenching each other, Rukia finally said, "I thought you loved my sister but now you are planning on marrying again."

He still had a little trouble working out what she was saying. Was it not normal behaviour of the noble class to marry and provide an heir despite preferences? Duty was important and he took it seriously. "Yes. As head of the Kuchiki clan, it is my role to provide leadership now and plan for leadership in the future by providing an heir. Possibly even a daughter to assist in forming alliances with other noble houses."

She flushed. "Brother, I am your sister and I am trying to understand, but if you loved your wife, why seek another?"

His lips thinned in displeasure. Love? What did love have to do with marriage in this circumstance?

"If you had children with Hisana, would you marry again? What would you say to the children? How would they feel about a woman trying to replace their mother? Could you love another woman as much?"

Rukia was asking the questions very seriously. The questions struck him as peculiar.

"Hisana and I did not have children so the question is immaterial. However, if we had I would possibly have married again to provide a mother to the children we had. Children need a mother and a father and as they are young it is easy for them to adapt." If he soothed her with these words maybe she might cease acting so odd. "As for loving my wife..." he gave the matter serious thought. "It is an arranged marriage where our wishes and needs are considered. In time love may happen, or not, but it is of no consequence."

The look of astonishment on Rukia's face made him wonder once more if she had any grasp of the serious interest he took in his role.

"I marry for the family, not from my own desire," he said. "As you are my sister, it is your role to assist me in the selection of a bride."

Then the situation became even more peculiar. Rukia burst into tears and sobbed, as quietly as she could. All the same, tears at breakfast were not seemly.

"What is wrong? I am asking nothing unusual."

"I can't... It's impossible. You are asking too much of me, Byakuya," she began to rise to her feet. "Please excuse me. I must wash my face. I apologise for the tears, brother, but what you ask is something I cannot do. Not now." She bowed slightly and left the room before he was able to indicate his agreement.

Through the time he'd spent with Rukia it was evident her mind was made up. She had refused to help him and any hope of a change of mind was slim.

What was he to do now? Relying on the nakado was not satisfactory and asking even a senior and trusted servant did not help. It was important he ask a woman who was knowledgeable in the matters of the heart and knew the mistakes which were possible in choosing a mate.

His mind drifted toward Lieutenant Matsumoto. Here was the perfect opportunity to spend time with the woman in a more intimate setting. Asking another Captain to assist put him in a position of owing a debt to an equal. Asking another Captain to provide a subordinate was still a debt, and there might be an associated debt to the subordinate, yet on balance, he was paying the subordinate a great compliment for seeking her help. The request was flattering, implying trust in the judgement of the other party.

"Captain Unohana is the logical choice," his conscience reminded him.

Even as he tried to deny it, he knew it was true. "Being in debt to a Captain places me in a lesser role," he reasoned. "While Captain Unohana is the perfect choice, is it wise to have two of the most senior officers engaged in a purely private matter."

His conscience began to point out the flaws in this argument, but he ignored it. Quickly he considered the other female officers who might be considered and dismissed all of them quickly, finding faults in their characters, behaviour and loyalty, ignoring that some of these same problems existed with Lieutenant Matsumoto as well.

"I will write a letter to her Captain, asking him to direct her to assist me," he decided and rising he left the room to go to his office.

Finding a brush, pouring water on his ink stone and then selecting the parchment, he hesitated. There was the chance that Captain Hitsugaya might show the letter to his lieutenant, therefore it should not be too flattering, but provide the reasons he sought her assistance.

In the beginning he must remind the Captain that while they both held similar office, he had other responsibilities which required his attention. Being honest was the best option.

_Captain Hitsugaya,_

_It is the responsibility of the head of a noble house to wed and provide an heir._

The words were blunt and clear. Only a person of low intelligence might misunderstand his intentions.

Staring at the words, he considered the methods with which any questions regarding Rukia and any nakado's might be deflected. It was highly possible Captain Hitsugaya or Lieutenant Matsumoto may have some idea about the process. It was beneath his dignity to explain his sister's blatant refusal to assist him in this matter and might reflect badly on the Kuchiki clan.

Selecting a piece of scrap paper he wrote down a few thoughts. "Rukia in on special deployment and is unable to assist me at this time." Good, but not good enough. "No one understands the characteristics the wife of a noble house should possess." No. It was crucial at this time he identified why he was asking Lieutenant Matsumoto to help.

After much effort and a number of infuriating attempts, he finally produced:

_The nakados _(Japanese matchmaker)_ who have provided candidates for my previous miai's (_arranged meetings between two unmarried people)_ have not fully understood my requirements and my sister also appears to have some misunderstandings regarding the potential wife of the head of the Kuchiki house. Her duties also make it impossible for her to be present at all the meetings with potential brides. In light of this, I request Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto undertake the role of family friend/ guardian. Due to her experience with unfortunate alliances, I believe she is uniquely placed to identify potential problems._

The wording might be more delicate, but she had been involved in the scandalous relationship with Ichimaru. It was common knowledge. Her experience was valuable and gave her a unique perspective. He'd indicate how important her experience was to him.

_She is considerably more experienced than many of the potential brides and I feel that would also assist in choosing the right wife for me._

Did that strike the right note? While he was asking Captain Hitsugaya to loan him his lieutenant it needed to be made perfectly clear: she was to help him, not a potential candidate.

_While age and experience do not necessarily lead to wisdom, I am certain Lieutenant Matsumoto would be of immense assistance in identifying a woman who will satisfy my requirements._

He dared to think of satisfying his requirements with her... No, thinking that way only complicated matters.

_I appeal to you as a brother officer to order your Lieutenant to assist me in this matter. You will earn the gratitude of the Kuchiki clan._

Order was the correct word. The woman was known to be stubborn on occasions and this might be one of them. In their last meeting, her disinterest in him was clear, at least it appeared that way. He prided himself on having this idea. The infatuation was doomed. In a few days, or weeks, any charm he discerned in her would fade. Rangiku Matsumoto was everything he didn't want in a marriage made to create stability in a noble family. Any person with the necessary breeding and sense of decency would know this.

With a stifled sigh, he signed it.

_Yours sincerely_

_Byakuya Kuchiki._

With great attention, he read the letter through. It said all he needed to say. Polite, displaying a great amount of control and stating everything very clearly. There was nothing it was possible to misinterpret and most women should find it flattering that their opinion was sought.

He read it through one final time, made certain the ink was dry, the sealed it with his personal seal. After it was set, he summoned a servant and sent the note to Captain Hitsugaya.

All he needed to do was await the expected response.

Should he ask the Lieutenant to arrive half an hour early so they could discuss his future bride without the interference of the Nakado or candiate? It was a reasonable idea.

"May I read the letter now?"

Toshiro shook his head firmly. "Once you have done an hour's paperwork; then you can read the letter."

She prepared to argue. If he didn't intend to let her read the letter, why had he mentioned it? Was he being mean or trying to find new methods to guarantee her attention? All the emphasis on duty and work and fulfilling her responsibilities grew old, fast. It made her feel like she was growing old and wrinkled. Her youth was passing as she wrote stupid reports and listened to people talking about matters, which didn't interest her.

"Matsumoto, there is more to life than fun. Work steadies and centres you, preparing you for the harsher realities of life."

"Captain, there is more to life than work. Fun makes it possible to relax and recover from work. May I remind you I am older than you," she hated saying the words as they reinforced her negative feelings about aging. "I grew up on the streets having to take care of myself."

He nodded sagely at her words and she knew he was preparing some comment which would destroy any further arguments. "You've had fun, now it is time to work. You may be older, yet age does not guarantee wisdom."

"But, Captain...," she began.

"If you don't begin working on the papers I've placed on your desk, I might decide you can work on the budgeting for this financial quarter," Toshiro said with an extremely serious expression.

For a moment, Ran wondered what he meant. Budgets? Financial quarters? Did he mean he wanted her to look at the financial side of things, add things up and try to work our percentages? No, he couldn't mean that. No one could be that cruel! She hated working with figures and each time she tried to add up a column of figures she was certain it was wrong. One time she added the same column of figures three times to obtain three different results. Toshiro had stated at that time he'd take care of the money if she took over some of the other, boring administrative tasks. At the time, she'd been more than happy to accept his suggestion.

A small cough preceded her carefully worded reply. "Toshiro, you really don't wish to create more work, do you? Last time you swore I'd never be let near a column of figures again."

"You need to stop being fearful of numbers, Matsumoto. Numbers can be your friends and help you understand the value of money and work."

Was he teasing her? Seeing number as her friends? How old did he think she was? "Numbers are not my friends. They're evil. Hollows invented them to torture Shinigami's," was her attempt at trying to put her viewpoint across.

"No, they didn't. Numbers help up keep track of money and items. As you do not seem to wish to work on the budgeting will you do the paperwork without further discussion?"

Her Captain had trapped her. She either did paperwork or added numbers together. It wasn't fair! Paperwork was boring and numbers hated her but she had no choice.

Biting her lip, she nodded and went to her desk, shoulders slumped, eyes downcast as she plotted her revenge. Maybe she'd wait until he was least expecting it and then she'd give him a great big hug. He'd squirm and bluster while she'd feel a sense of satisfaction that he wasn't perfect in every way.

The pile of papers seemed to magically increase as she looked at it. "Captain, would you like some tea? Some water? Food? I'll cook," she offered.

He gazed at her steadily. "Make a large pot of tea, and then commence work. This time I will not give in and do your work for you."

It was unfair how easily he saw through her attempts to put off work. Grumpily she made the tea and poured it. With her steaming cup beside her hand, she reached for the first paper and began to read with little interest. A report on recent events of those on patrol on the borders. The person who wrote this outlined everything factually. No impressions, no feelings, no mention of any gossip. Simple discussion about crops and the occasional bandit attack. Even the bandit attacks became boring at the pen of this writer.

It contained little of importance but with an air or martyrdom, she finished it and placed it in her out tray. The in tray was still dauntingly full. Rifling through the papers to find the largest document, a wad of papers seemed to belong together. If she removed that and read it, maybe her in tray would be less scary.

Strangely enough, it was a report from 6th Division concerning possible training methods to increase the ability of the zanpakuto. It didn't focus on bankai specifically, but ways of adapting the shika to develop more attacks by combining the power of the zanpakuto with kido. Despite her dislike of paperwork, Ran read on enthralled. This raised possibilities that had never seemed achievable. Looking at the end, she noticed the author was Captain Kuchiki.

Why had he undertaken this research? He'd achieved Bankai and had even developed a variation of it to make it more effective. It seemed an altruistic gesture, which seemed out of character for the man she thought she knew. They way it was written made it accessible to anyone who spent the time to read it and rather than providing step by step instructions, it gave general outlines or hints of different ways of accessing the power or considering the situation from another angle. Was this the same man who treated her with disdain on nearly every occasion they'd met since the accidental kiss?

Ignoring any thoughts of the man she read and made notes, many notes so immersed she didn't hear her Captain talking to her. Only the feeling of a touch on her shoulder made her raise her eyes.

"Matsumoto. I have been trying to talk to you for the last 5 minutes. Were you asleep?"

Flushing guiltily, for what reason she wasn't sure, she put down the manuscript and replied, "I was reading through the paperwork and making notes, Toshiro. You ask me to make notes when something is important."

Her Captain eyed her with speculation. "Are you feeling unwell, Lieutenant? You haven't even hummed, yawned or tried to get me to take over."

She bit her lip and finally said, "This is interesting. It's making me think..."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and she stopped at the look. "There is no need to look so disbelieving. I can think and reason. It's a pity all paperwork isn't this interesting."

"What is it about?"

Before she could formulate what she wanted to say she began speaking, almost repeating some of the more interesting ideas word for word. It was rare she was so impressed with another's ideas.

Toshiro listened for a while and then held up his hand. "Very interesting, Matsumoto. I believe I will read the manuscript in its entirety, keeping your notes for reference. Is it possible to estimate for whom it will be useful?"

"Everyone," she gushed, then halted. "Captain, it may soon be included in the curriculum of the Academy, especially for those people who seem to possess normal talents so they may be enhanced."

He glanced at the manuscript on the table with a frown of consideration. "You've nearly finished it. I suggest you finish your reading and then we will break for lunch."

He was suggesting a lunch break? Only a few minutes had passed since she started reading. Looking at the clock it was clear she had been immersed in the subject and it was indeed nearing the noon meal. Instead of suggesting they break for lunch immediately, she nodded and was quickly immersed in the manuscript in front of her. It seemed so easy to read and in a short time she closed the manuscript and sat, staring without focusing while her mind tried to absorb all the new ideas. "Captain, may I make a copy of this?"

Startled, Toshiro looked at her. "Certainly."

"Thank you, Toshiro," she said. "We should have lunch now."

A small smile curved his lips. "I am pleased you have fulfilled your side of the bargain. Are you going to read the letter before or after lunch?"

In her interest in the document, she had completely forgotten about the letter. "Now, please."

On receiving the letter, she felt a certain reluctance to open it. With Toshiro watching, she was unsure if she'd be able to make her reaction. Taking a deep breath, she opened and it and noticed, thankfully, it was short.

_Captain Hitsugaya,_

_It is the responsibility of the head of a noble house to wed and provide an heir._

She felt her breath escape and her cheeks turned red. He wasn't... He couldn't be... Her eyes devoured the next line.

_The nakados _(Japanese matchmaker)_ who have provided candidates for my previous miai's (_arranged meetings between two unmarried people)_ have not fully understood my requirements and my sister also appears to have some misunderstandings regarding the potential wife of the head of the Kuchiki house. Her duties also make it impossible for her to be present at all the meetings with potential brides. In light of this, I request Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto undertake the role of family friend/ guardian. Due to her experience with unfortunate alliances, I believe she is uniquely placed to identify potential problems._

Her skin flamed and her eyes burned. "Experience with unfortunate alliances!", she thought. "Gin was a Captain of the Seireitei! How dare he! So what if the nakado's are having trouble. The problem is no woman will meet his insanely high standards, unless she is a goddess or a female clone of him."

_She is considerably more experienced than many of the potential brides and I feel that would also assist in choosing the right wife for me._

Was the kettle boiling as she was certain she heard a loud hissing noise? Raising her head briefly she realised she was making the noise, angered by the "considerably more experienced". Next, he would imply she was older and wiser or some such rot.

_While age and experience do not necessarily lead to wisdom, I am certain Lieutenant Matsumoto would be of immense assistance in identifying a woman who will satisfy my requirements._

He had! He implied she was old and not wise. The insufferable egotism of the man! Did he sit down and think hard about how he could provide the most insulting observations possible? Is this the reason Toshiro has made that biting comment earlier about age not meaning wisdom? Men were horrible people who didn't know how to have fun, court women or write letters asking for assistance.

No. Her mind was set. She wasn't going to help Captain Kuchiki in this or anything else! And Toshiro could make his own tea next time!

Despite herself, she scanned the last few lines.

_I appeal to you as a brother officer to order your Lieutenant to assist me in this matter. You will earn the gratitude of the Kuchiki clan._

_Yours sincerely_

_Byakuya Kuchiki._

Before she said anything she read the letter again and the second read through didn't diminish any of the anger she felt or soften the words she read. She closed her eyes for a few moments, but the letter was burnt on her mind and she could remember the words without viewing them.

Swallowing her rage as best she could, she said, "Why me?"

Toshiro looked at her blankly. "Why you, what? He explains in his letter..."

"You mean he insults me in every way possible. Toshiro, how would you respond if someone blatantly said you had failed relationships, lots of experience and age, but not necessarily wisdom?" Her voice rose as she spoke and she didn't try to stop it.

Her Captain's eyes widened and he read the letter again, carefully. Then she thought he smiled.

"It's not funny, Captain!" she said before he could laugh.

Obviously trying to control his face he nodded, possibly in agreement. "You reminded me only a short time you are older than me, but you are correct. The Captain has been less than diplomatic in his request."

"Then why me? Wouldn't Captain Unohana be a more appropriate choice? She certainly has experience, as she is one of the original Captains of the Seireitei. None can doubt her wisdom or intelligence," she said, hating the fact she sounded bitter.

Toshiro pursed his lips and said hesitantly, "She is a Captain. Maybe he asked her already and she declined."

Rangiku racked her brain. If he wanted a female viewpoint then Captain Unohana was obviously the best candidate. She was certain he wouldn't approach the Captain of the Second Division due to her observation of their cool relationship, or the third seat of the Thirteenth Division. Nanao would be a perfect duenna, but not much fun and possibly might select someone she thought suitable who wasn't. Momo was not well enough to feed herself, let alone assist in this. Nemu might not even understand the concept. Knowing the rather difficult relationship between Yachiru and Byakuya and given her age, it was unlikely she might be of assistance.

Which left her, unless he requested assistance from Yoruichi, but she knew their rivalry would interfere in any joint project.

Even so, why choose her? He hardly knew her and from the contents of the letter, he knew of her, her reputation had certainly not escaped his notice. The carefully constructed words contained insults, intentional or not. His words made it plain he did not have much respect for her unless the recent discussion he had had with both her and her Captain has made him notice her. Surely he had banished the memory of the kiss from his mind.

Why didn't he hire a nakado who did listen? Wasn't that the logical step? Why did he want to involve her? Not that she'd inquired but the ones used by a noble house must be from the nobility and thus in contact with the best candidates. Surely they had experience in meeting very specific guidelines in a future partner. From the little she knew of the noble Captain she was certain his demands might be very specific, even down to skin colour, height, weight and fingernail length.

Then another thought struck her. It was clear he was asking her to make it plain he had no romantic interest in her and wished to disabuse her of any notion that they would ever become closer. The carefully inserted insults might be there to signal his lack of interest, otherwise why include them?

How did it make her feel?

* * *

A.N.

Happy Birthday NKDK. Once more I managed to put aside the time to write this chapter in time. I hope that you enjoy it.

The title of this chapter is taken from the lyrics to Kiss and Control by AFI.

Soundtrack

'Fear of Dying' Jack off Jill

'Mistake in Time' Waikiki

'These Words' Natasha Bedingfield

'Time Limit' Utada Hiraku

'Kiss and Control' AFI

Review. Reviews sometimes amuse.


	5. A Need To Be Here

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine, except for the original characters. I make no money from the publication of this work._

**A Need To Be Here**

She felt empty.

That was how she felt. Since Gin had walked away from her the final time she had tried to suppress her emotions completely which in turn made her feel empty. Encountering Captain Kuchiki and accidentally kissing him had changed nothing. Gin's desertion, for whatever reason, had inflicted a wound so deep on an integral part of her, she doubted any man could change heal it. Time might, but so much time had passed and still the emptiness remained.

Now she was facing the truth, she admitted for a few minutes hope had plagued her, forcing her to admit the slightest possibility of seeking love once more. It wasn't for her. Love only brought brief pleasure but ongoing pain and misery as she sought to forget but never did. Falling in love with a man like the 6th Division Captain was foolish. He was cold, aloof, proud, uncompromising and appeared to have the sense of humour of a bunch of rotting flowers.

In spite of her heartbreak she still laughed and would continue to laugh, tease and frolic. Becoming involved with any man was a mistake and one so humourless was a disaster she didn't wish to experience.

"Okay. Fine, Toshiro. I will 'assist' Captain Kuchiki in finding a bride, though I still fail to see why Rukia can't help him. She will have to live with the woman when they marry." She felt bitter in accepting this responsibility. "I pity any woman joined for life to that husk of a man," she muttered.

Her Captain showed no sign of hearing her. "He states she is having trouble understanding the requirement. You read the letter." Toshiro pointed to the brief sentence regarding Rukia.

Then she realised he'd quoted part of the letter at her earlier and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Captain, I do not think it was fair of you to use part of the letter against me."

Was he feigning innocence or was it an honest mistake. "What are you talking about Matsumoto?"

Biting her lip, she hesitated and then goaded by a spurt of anger said, "You said 'age does not guarantee wisdom' and Captain Kuchiki said 'While age and experience do not necessarily lead to wisdom'! That is not fair!"

Toshiro looked bewildered for a brief time and then looked at her steadily. "If I did so it was unintentional. Matsumoto, I don't wish to force you to do this, but I don't see any other option. Do your best, work with the nakado and Captain Kuchiki to determine the characteristics he requires in a wife."

She rolled her eyes. "No woman could ever meet that man's requirements."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"You don't," Toshiro said, then put up his hand. "I do not want to argue about this, Matsumoto. Nor do I wish to hear any of the details. I trust you will maintain secrecy about this process as it can be very sensitive."

"Sensitive. Captain Kuchiki is about as sensitive as a cactus."

"Cacti have feelings too, Matsumoto. I will send word you will assist. In future the arrangement of matters will be between you and Captain Kuchiki."

Once again his tone indicated there would be no further argument or even discussion of the matter.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya," she sighed and wished he didn't take his responsibilities so seriously. Too many of the Captains seemed to believe that laughter was inappropriate at any time and having to spend time with a mirthless man after her normal duties was a prospect she did not relish but then a thought struck her. "Why does he use the word 'potential' in every sentence?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and scanned the letter again. "It isn't every sentence, Matsumoto. The word is used five times and he uses the word because he is well aware nothing is guaranteed. There is more than one family in Soul Society who would welcome such an alliance."

"Five times is a lot. I potentially have to work to find his potential bride who has to supply him with potential heirs for potentially replacing him as head of his house when he potentially dies." Her voice rose slightly as she said the final words.

A small smile quirked Toshiro's mouth. "Very droll, Lieutenant. I will compose a brief note to Captain Kuchiki to inform him of your acceptance of his offer."

"Grudging acceptance," she said.

"No. Acceptance. Once it is sent we will have lunch."

In spite of her intentions she watched Toshiro write a polite note of acceptance which he sent via the appointed messenger.

While they ate from the supplied bento boxes, Matsumoto thought of this new development. Avoiding Captain Kuchiki was no longer possible and she was being forced to spend time with him in an enclosed space. So not fair!

Before they finished eating the messenger appeared bearing a note. Toshiro read it and passed it to her without a word, his expression unreadable.

She soon saw why. The Captain had asked her to meet with him at his home after work. The body of the letter read:

_"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya. As this matter has been outstanding for some time I request that Lieutenant Matsumoto attends my house after work today so we may work out the initial requirement. A meal will be supplied and I will make certain the Lieutenant is returned home at a hour suitable for her to obtain the rest she requires before the working day commences_."

Her mouth dry, Matsumoto said, "Tonight? It has to be tonight?"

"Apparently so. Think of it this way. If you help him find a bride quickly you may only need to help for a week. A month at the most."

"A month!" she was aghast. A whole month of seeing the man on a regular basis. Sitting there while he spoke to well bred young women who had a gentle upbringing and all the female accomplishments required by a noble house. Watch while they talked and tested each other to see if they would suit and all the while she would feel older and less desirable seen in company with young, well dressed and restrained girls. Without realising what she was doing, she stood, placing her bento box down on the floor. "Captain, may I refuse?"

He sighed and looked at her with the expression she knew too well. "No, Matsumoto. You may not."

"May I leave work early, Captain," she said hurriedly before he could add anything further. "I need to dress appropriately."

"What is wrong with your Shinigami uniform? it is a uniform of which to be proud."

She stood there, not sure what to do.

"Lieutenant?"

She didn't answer, biting her lip against all the words that wished to rush out of her mouth.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto. Kindly reply." Toshiro's voice was sharp and she reacted in shock, her foot shooting out and knocking the bento box across the floor.

She ran across the floor, pleased to be able to avoid replying for the time it took to collect all the items together and then collect Toshiro's box and place them in the kitchen. She glanced at his face in passing, hoping he wouldn't notice, and noticed he seemed disturbed.

"I am proud to wear the uniform, Captain. But I'd like to bathe and change into a clean one before I assist Captain Kuchiki," she said when she finally returned to the room, less flustered now she'd had the time to work out a response.

Instead of the argument she expected he simply nodded. "You may leave work 15 minutes early to tidy yourself, Lieutenant. No more."

15 minutes was no time, but she knew if she argued in this instance he might decide she didn't require any time at all.

"Thank you Captain. Do you wish me to file the completed paperwork?" A mindless task might provide her with time to consider what to do.

"A good idea. Please do so without singing, sighing or hugging."

The afternoon passed as she tried not to think about the evening. She even forgot to hug Toshiro before she left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Byakuya was astonished at his behaviour. While it was true he was seeking a bride, he'd been doing so for some time, with little urgency. He couldn't lie to himself. He was engineering this whole thing to spend time with a woman no one would approve of so he could work through the disturbing lust that coursed through him when he thought of her.

Why had he sent the letter? It was not something he would normally do. He never sought favours from others, preferring to follow his instincts in matters or considering how his grandfather would act if faced with the situation.

Then why was he delaying making the choice of his bride? Many of the young women were perfectly adequate.

Adequate. He didn't want adequate, though it was logical, sensible. The way the head of a noble house would act. In all other ways he was prepared to act like the head of the house of Kuchiki, except in the choice of a bride.

He wanted something more, a spark. An instant of liking. Some common ground where he felt he could converse with his wife about more than the circumscribed topics. Most of the women to whom he'd been introduced had little interest outside the home or were obsessed with the trivia of other peoples' lives.

He remembered the very brief conversations he'd had with Lieutenant Matsumoto. She was different. She seemed to enjoy life, even when she was arguing. Despite her appearance she didn't appear stupid.

The note was simply a device to prove what he felt was lust.

It was desire, lust, yearning, an itch he wanted to scratch with someone else. It was purely driven by his body which he found infuriating. His mind was meant to be the primary organ and in control of all the other, lesser parts but his lust was dominating his life. If he spent time with her it might help. In his house he would be quickly persuaded she did not suit him at all and would not fit into his house, his life or his particular social group. She drank sake, a fact which still shocked him; not in the privacy of her own home, but with her male friends. Her clothing exposed her cleavage to all; the white firm flesh which promised to respond to the touch of a male she found attractive. What would it feel like to cup them in his hands, taste them with his tongue.

Shocked at the base manner of his thoughts, he looked around quickly to make certain he was alone in his office. Abarai was still on an errand, and no one was there to notice any of his irregular behaviour.

When would he receive a response to his letter? Would Captain Hitsugaya see the sense of his request and insist his Lieutenant assist in this matter?

Some might say it was unprofessional to mix his personal and business life, but as Rukia was not helping and the nakado didn't seem to grasp his requirements, he didn't have a great deal of choice. Marriages might end in divorce but his family didn't approve of a marriage ending except in the death of one of the parties and they also frowned upon murder. If he married, it would be for life. It was essential this time he chose the right woman, one who gave herself fully to the marriage while retaining her own ideas. An obedient wife who knew all the social graces.

Not a woman with flowing amber hair, a bewitching birthmark beside her mouth and eyes that seemed innocent and knowing at the same time.

No, someone with smooth dark hair, carefully arranged, who could wear a formal kimono and make it look comfortable. A woman who could sing, play a musical instrument and paint. One trained in the correct way to enter a room or teahouse, rear a child and run a well regulated household.

Not a woman who laughed without covering her mouth.

To his astonishment he found he was staring out the doorway. He didn't recall rising to his feet and moving there. His thoughts had distracted him considerably and this was not the sort of action he normally undertook.

How long before he received a reply? It was fast approaching the normal time for luncheon, though he had no appetite.

Walking back to his desk he sat down once more, picked up his brush, preparing to write a reply to some request of other and stared at the paper. There were words on the paper he didn't recall writing. Something about amber fire and sex. He stared at the characters, finding it difficult to believe these words were real and he'd written them.

Looking around the room he quickly grasped an empty dish, placed the paper inside and burned it until it was ash. The ash was then thoroughly mixed and thrown into the garden which led from his office. In the garden, he lingered listening to the soft sounds of running water and the gentle' thunk' as the Shishi-odishi (Japanese water fountain) emptied the water. While some found the sound sharp, he found it comforting, remembering his grandfather teaching him chess in this garden. They'd used the noise of the fountain to signal the end of their turn, each of them waiting patiently to make the move the moment the noise was heard. His grandfather had explained this was good discipline and gave time to assess all the moves available. While some people held speed to be the best way to play chess the time spent staring at the board and deciding moves had been relaxing and a time when he could meditate without fear of interruption or other tasks or learning demanded of him.

The grass around the fountain was very green and looked soft to walk on. Again he was reminded of the past when he would take off his foot coverings and walk in the soft grass, wriggling his toes in delight in the cool softness. It was a secret pleasure as his grandfather usually didn't approve of him being barefoot in public. The urge to remove his sandals and again feel the cool of the grass on the soles of his feet visited him but he repressed it harshly, He'd already acted unwisely today. To keep indulging his fleeting desires would only make it more difficult to be firm and not allow his discipline to bend. He stood there, listening and relaxing, breathing in the scents of the grass and the Snowball viburnum shrub which was currently flowering. Renji had expressed his belief that the flowers produced no scent, Byakuya knew better. The scent was subtle and often overpowered by the other scents produced by the soil. The flowers were gaudy, but at least they were white and provided a pleasant contrast to the green of the bush.

The peace of the garden was a pleasant distraction but he should return to work. There were always urgent matters awaiting his attention. Before he could re enter his office, a Shinigami arrived, bearing a note. Taking the note, he ordered the messenger to wait, then stared at it for a few minutes. Mentally scolding himself for the delay, he opened it as quickly as he could without tearing the paper and read the contents. Without noticing he walked back into his office.

His heart lurched. It was difficult to tell if it was elation or fear. Her agreement was what he'd wanted but also didn't want. Being in close proximity with the woman might be challenging and he may fall prey to his base desires.

"I have to do this, to prove it is unimportant."

"You have to do what?"

It was then he realised he'd spoken aloud and his lieutenant had arrived back in time to hear him speak. Thinking quickly he said, "I must go to see Rukia's Captain about this deployment. The details she provided were vague at best."

Renji appeared to be preparing to say something but stopped. His gaze strayed to the letter in Byakuya's hand and before any questions were asked, Byakuya said quickly, "A personal matter. None of your concern. Return to your duties."

Renji nodded and did as ordered without saying another word.

Returning to his own desk, Byakuya began to write a reply. It was short, to the point and he sent it via the waiting messenger without reading it through more than twice.

Once it had been sent he was again conflicted by his actions. Inviting her to his house without Rukia or the nakado being present might be an error. He quickly wrote a note to his household to inform that there would be a guest for dinner and one of the maids should be in attendance. Before he sent it, he destroyed the note. Why was he worrying? The servants were well trained and would not expect any sort of irregularity from him. He didn't need to explain himself or his guest to anyone.

Instead he composed and sent a simple note requesting a plain repast for two be prepared to be left in his study. They could sit there in comfort and discuss the traits he required. He also requested fresh ink and paper be prepared for them to write upon. It made the situation seem more like a business matter, which it was. He'd made the request before and his servants knew not to disturb him unless summoned.

It was a business matter. The woman was simply there to help him select a suitable wife. The reasons he'd selected her were not important. They would meet, discuss his requirements and the longer she was in his presence, the more faults he would discover. These flaws were there and each one might lessen her attraction for him.

Not that he really found her attractive.

Desirable, certainly, but not attractive. She was too common. Overstated. Spoke too much.

Drank too much.

Had too many opinions about matters which were none of her concern.

She'd had lovers.

Extremely unsuitable.

More suited to his lieutenant.

An image rose before his eyes of the woman being embraced by Abarai. They kissed and Abarai stroked her cheek as he gazed at her lips. His desire for the woman was obvious. She smiled back, her lips parted slightly. Stiffening in anger he quickly dismissed the image. He didn't love the woman but he didn't need to imagine her with someone else.

His reaction to a mental image was sexual jealousy? This confirmed the correctness of his actions. Time spent with Lieutenant Matsumoto was necessary to make it evident how unsuitable she was for him either as a sexual partner, unlikely at best, or as a wife, which was unthinkable.

For the rest of the afternoon he concentrated on the most difficult outstanding task which required his full attention. While physical exertion was a preferable way to tire his body, it didn't occupy his mind fully. Instead it made him think more about his past and the mistakes made and the inevitable sadness of loss or lust. The exercise he'd done recently to tame his unruly impulses had taught him too much of reflections on life which never seemed to result in happy memories or resolutions.

Concentrating deeply, he was reminded of the time when Abarai interrupted. "Captain, may I leave?"

Consulting a clock he saw the time was that which normally signalled the end of work, a few minutes late.

"Yes, make sure you are here on time tomorrow. I will leave you to lock up," he said, leaving without a further look at his subordinate.

Making his way as quickly as he could to his home he quickly bathed and changed into a fresh uniform and took a seat in his study. The woman should arrive shortly and he gave instructions to his staff she was to be brought to the study immediately. Sitting he calmed his thoughts and made certain he was sitting without any evidence of impatience or anticipation. Picking up a book which he had been reading at some point, he opened it and ran his eye over the characters, attempting to find the place he had read to and these words drew his attention: 'One should understand that a woman is faithful to only one husband.'

What did that mean exactly? Did it mean that women should not remarry or they could only be faithful to one man at a time? Even though Rangiku had not been married to Ichimaru, was he in fact like her first husband and therefore would not prove faithful to any man afterward?

He stifled the continuing questions that rose in his mind and looked further down, finally finding the place where he had ceased reading. He tried to concentrate on the ideas being presented. The first time he'd read the book, he'd been astonished at the good sense displayed by the author who seemed to grasp the essential ideals of honour and protecting the important values of their society and culture but now many of the words seemed wrong and the sentiments untrue all because of one sentence. He remembered the other part he'd once quickly passed over where a woman was charged with adultery as she had simply permitted a man to enter her house to relieve his bladder. Being considerate led to her death on a charge of being unfaithful. Did men distrust their wives so much that they thought they would fornicate with any man at any opportunity? Yet the woman was married.

As he thought it through he became even more confused. The woman was married to one husband, therefore by the logic of the book she was faithful to him. It contradicted itself. Or was it a convenient way of ridding himself of a wife he no longer desired?

With a sigh he began to push the book aside and noticed the door was opening. Quickly he turned the page to give the semblance of reading and only looked up when he heard a servant clear his throat.

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto is here, Sir. Should I bring her here?" The servant was kneeling before him.

"Yes, of course. Those were my instructions." Why couldn't his servitors follow simple instructions. A quick glance also indicated that the simple repast he had ordered was not in place. "Where is the food?"

The servant sank even lower. "The cook did not want the hot food to cool or the cold food to become warm, master. The weather is uncertain and he feared leaving it might taint it."

Byakuya could see the sense in this but was irritated that his simple instructions had twice been ignored. "Serve the meal immediately and bring the Lieutenant here quickly. We have business to discuss."

The servant jerked at his tone and quickly rose and left the room. Byakuya remained seated but decided to make some ink in order to record any important factors which arose from his discussion. It provided some activity while he waited and would make it appear he was not waiting impatiently for his guest to arrive, because he was impatient. He wanted to see Rangiku Matsumoto again, to gauge if he still felt something in her presence.

The door slid open and he immediately sensed it was her. Perhaps it was the way the material slid against her skin, the subtle perfume of her hair or the sound of her step upon floor. He tried to keep his eyes on the ink stone but without meaning to his gaze rose to meet hers.

Was that a spark of anger he detected in those eyes? Why was she angry? Was she angry with him?

This interview might be more interesting than he had anticipated. Few people ever displayed any anger at him and he could only remember one woman who dared, but Yoruichi had only let that emotion affect her once that he noticed. Normally she was teasing or finding ways to make him feel inferior and yet here was this woman who was of a lower rank, indicating she had some reason to be angry with him.

He wondered why.

* * *

A.N.

Delays and more delays. Whatever. Another birthday present for a special person. Happy Birthday DKNK. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before your next birthday.

The quote about women is from 'Hagakure' by Yamamoto Tsunetomo and it contains his views on the code of the Samurai.

The soundtrack is a little mixed this time. Been listening to some very old stuff on vinyl and some more recent offerings. Not sure how relevant they are. Okay, maybe they're satirising the story a little.

Soundtrack

'The End' (Tommy Rework) Tommy Trash

'It Began With a Letter' Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack

'If Saphir I choose to marry' from Patience by Gilbert and Sullivan

'Garden of Paradise' Steve Hillage

'Sentence' Era

'Samurai' Juno Reactor

'Kiss and Control' AFI

Review. Reviews sometimes amuse.


End file.
